The Power of the Gems
by Ryan Choi
Summary: After a spaceship crashed onto Earth, the Princesses encounter a robot known as Cabax, who is the guardian of the Power Gems, which are sought by evil forces. Now, the Princesses must use the Power Gems to repel the new threat on Earth.
1. The Power Gems

**_The Power Gems_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, the five Princesses were watching some past music videos in Iris's room.

"Looking back on all these, it makes me think back to all the hard work we went through for each of these songs." Iris said.

"It's something that I feel very proud of." Talia said.

"Not to mention, it's fun and exciting to perform." Auriana said.

"I'll say, and it's just as exciting to watch you three perform." Lyna said.

"Every practice is like training, you work hard to overcome a struggle." Carissa said.

 **Sunny Bay: Smoothie Bar**

Later, at the Smoothie Bar, the girls, along with Amaru, went to order smoothies and hang out, when a news suddenly came up on TV.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news." the news announcer said. "A few hours earlier, a strange flying object was found orbiting the sky, we are unable to determine what this is, but it could be a spaceship. Could this mean that alien life exists?"

"Woah, a spaceship! What do you think it could mean?" Iris said.

"Whatever it is, it could mean trouble, we should go investigate." Talia said.

The girls went to hide in an alley, and Amau turned into his pegasus form; the girls got on Amaru and flew towards the site of the news report.

 **Sunny Bay: News site**

At the skies around the site where the news came from, the girls saw the spaceship, which appeared to be shooting lasers at something that was out of sight.

"It's that spaceship from before." Auriana said.

The spaceship was hit with a beam and crashed down to the ground, and the girls landed to examine the ship.

"Be on your guard, whatever that's in it could be dangerous." Talia said.

The girls got ready with their weapons as the spaceship's door opened, and from the ship exited a robot, which collapsed onto the ground.

It mainly had a white body with black arms and legs, its eyes

"Darn it, I can't continue going like this; if I'm unable to find people worthy of protecting the Power Gems, they will fall into evil hands." the robot said.

"Power Gems?" Lyna said.

"Hey, you alright?" Carissa asked as she went to help the robot.

"The Power Gems, I must protect them." the robot said as he went back into his ship and came back out with a case. "Good, I haven't lost them, all five are safe."

"But not for long!" a voice shouted out.

The source of the voice was a monstrous creature: it had a humanoid figure, its body was completely metallic in appearance, with white spikes protruding from its shoulders, and yellow eyes from a skull-like face.

"Who… or what is that?" Iris asked.

"I've been tracking you for quite some time now, and I finally shot you down upon this planet, Cabax. Now, hand over the Power Gems, or prepare to be shut down… permanently." the creature said to the robot.

"Not so fast!" Iris said as she and the other Princesses stepped in to defend Cabax.

"Aw, isn't that nice, these Earthlings have decided to protect you, too bad I'll have to annihilate them alongside you!" the creature said.

"No, don't try to fight Steelekor, he will kill you!" Cabax said.

"Yeah, but we're far from weak, we'll show him!" Iris said.

"Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Talia, Princess of Xeris! Auriana, Princess of Volta! Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Carissa, Princess of Calix!"The girls used their magic accessories to change into their Magical Princess dresses and prepared to fight Steelekor.

"Crystemsabrus!" Iris and Talia cast a spell to make their weapons into a sword and a double-bladed scythe respectively.

Iris and Talia tried to strike Steelekor with their bladed weapons, but Steelekor's body proved to be too hard and the blades broke.

"Woah, his body is tough." Iris said.

The Princesses all struck with their strongest attacks, but they were no match for Steelekor's durable body.

"It's no use, your puny attacks can't harm me!" Steelekor said.

"What do we do? Our attacks have no effect on this guy!" Auriana said.

"I'll help you." Cabax said as he stepped up; Cabax created an energy ball from his hands and shot it at Steelekor, who was sent flying away.

"I'll be back!" Steelekor said as he flew out of sight.

"Now, hurry! Before he comes back!" Cabax said as he revealed the five Power Gems, which were pink, blue, orange, green, and purple. "Take one each and see if they will bond to you."

The Princesses each took a Gem that corresponded to their signature colors, and the Power Gems began to glow as they each bonded to their respective Princesses.

"The Pink Gem: light, the Blue Gem: ice, the Orange Gem: fire, the Green Gem: wind, and the Purple Gem: lightning." Cabax said. "Each of the Power Gems contain an elemental power, and now you have the power to wield them."

And then, Steelekor returned, intent on finishing the fight.

"So, these girls bonded to the Power Gems, huh? No matter, I'll just kill you all and retrieve the Power Gems from your corpses!"

"I don't have time to explain much, but for now, I'll transfer the information for the basic abilities into your minds." Cabax said, and his eyes lit up, and so did the Princesses' eyes.

The Princesses now knew what to do and they changed into new outfits from the Power Gems and they each moved in to attack Steelekor.

Iris summoned a sword that had a beam of light for a blade, Talia summoned a staff with balls of ice at both ends, Auriana summoned a whip with a lash of fire, Lyna summoned two shurikens that had tornado symbol on both, and Calissa summoned a large hammer that had a lightning bolt symbol on it; the girls used these new weapons and were finally able to hurt Steelekor.

"Impossible, they just bonded to the Power Gems, how did they master their new powers already?" Steelekor asked.

"Now let's finish him!" Iris said.

First, Carissa started off the attack, followed by Lyna, Auriana, Talia, and Iris.

The combination of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light became a powerful attack that struck Steelekor, who was consumed in an explosion, killing him.

"Yeah, we did it!" Lyna said.

"You did well, I believe it is time for me to tell you my backstory." Cabax said.

Cabax explained his story: how he became the guardian of the Power Gems, the encounter with an alien named Galactus and his army, and Galactus's ruthless pursuit.

"Wow, it sure sounds like you had it rough." Auriana said.

"Let's bring you to our home, and you can rest there." Iris said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

Back at the house, the Princesses told Aunt Ellen about their encounter with Cabax and the following events.

"Oh my, you were lucky to run into the girls when you did, Cabax." Aunt Ellen said.

"And now, we have a mission: to stop the aliens from getting the Power Gems." Iris said, and the girls each held out their respective Power Gems.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

From his ship, the evil Galactus was reviewing Steelekor's defeat.

"So, Cabax has found some help, huh?" Galactus said. "Fine then, it'll be so much fun, annihilating them all."

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: This story takes place after Season 2, and no old enemies will return.**


	2. The Kidnapping

_**The Kidnapping**_

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, Cabax had created a dimensional area, so that the girls could train more to use their elemental powers.

"There a lot more to your weapons than it seems." Cabax said. "The Sword of Light, the Staff of Ice, the Whip of Fire, the Shurikens of Wind, and the Hammer of Lightning."

"There was that combination attack that we did, what else is there?" Iris asked.

"The Sword of Light, its blade can become a powerful laser that can deal a lot of damage to its targets, and it can also fire lasers as well." Cabax said.

Iris followed Cabax's instructions and followed through.

"The Staff of Ice, both of its ends are durable, cold ice crystals that can freeze and change its shape according to the user's will." Cabax said.

Talia followed Cabax's instructions and followed through.

"The Whip of Fire, it is an extendable lash of ever-burning fire that can burn and capture at the same time." Cabax said.

Auriana followed Cabax's instructions and followed through.

"The Shurikens of Wind, as they spin, they can generate a powerful gale that blows the enemies away, combine the two into one to create a powerful tornado." Cabax said.

Lyna followed Cabax's instructions and followed through.

"The Hammer of Lightning, this mighty weapon can call forth lightning and create earthquakes on the ground" Cabax said.

Carissa followed Cabax's instructions and followed through.

"Galactus is an unyielding, bad-tempered extremist, he'll do whatever he deems necessary once he's got his mind on a certain goal." Cabax said. "Steelekor was just one of his underlings, and he's got plenty more."

"Don't worry. We'll work hard to defeat every last one of them." Talia said.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, in the main room, Galactus was with his three generals.

The first one is Moth Kreid, a moth-like alien whose wings were folded behind him like a cape.

The second one is Sludge, a hunchbacked alien whose face was hidden by a dark purple cloak that appeared to be drenched in sludge.

The third one is Mechasai, an alien whose entire body was covered by a robotic armor.

"I presume you know why I called you three." Galactus said. "It seems getting my hands on the Power Gems won't be as easy as I thought. Go and fetch me monsters that will stomp down those Earthlings' resistance."

"Lord Galactus, if I may, I already have someone in mind." Moth Kreid said. "Come out."

A UFO came flying into the room and it turned into an alien.

"Hoversnatch, at your service." the alien introduced himself.

"Get down to Earth and lure out the Earthlings who are in possession of the Power Gems." Moth Kreid ordered.

"As you command." Hoversnatch said as he turned into a UFO and flew down to Earth.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

The Princesses were about to leave, when they ran into Cabax.

"Where are you going?" Cabax asked.

"To the Smoothie Bar, we often go there to hang out." Auriana replied.

"I see well then, I will let you know if I sense any abnormal activity." Cabax said. "You will be able to hear me through the Power Gems."

 **Sunny Bay: Smoothie Bar**

The girls arrived at the smoothie bar, got some smoothies and sat down on a table, when a breaking news came up.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news." the news announcer said. "A group of UFOs have been trapping and kidnapping people all over Sunny Bay. Could this be the threat of an alien invasion? Stay tuned for more."

"Whoa, there's another attack? I didn't think it would happen this quick!" Carissa said.

And then, the Power Gems began flashing and Cabax's voice came through them.

"Girls, I know where they're headed, they are flying towards a certain warehouse!" Cabax said.

"Okay, now that we know, let's go!" Auriana said, and the girls made a run for the warehouse.

 **Sunny Bay: Warehouse**

At the warehouse, the UFOs set down all the people they kidnapped into nets as Hoversnatch observed them.

"Excellent, my toys." Hoversnatch said. "Now go, and kidnap more Earthlings!"

"Not if we can help it!" Iris said, the Princesses were already in their elemental dresses. "You kidnapped innocent people for your evil scheme, but we'll put a stop to you."

"Ah, the main guests of the event! I knew the kidnappings would lure you here." Hoversnatch said.

Hoversnatch released a lot of UFOs and sent them after the Princesses.

Iris used her light powers to blast some of the UFOs and used the Sword of Light to cut down the others ones.

Talia used her ice powers to freeze some of the UFOs and used the Staff of Ice to strike down the other ones.

Auriana used her fire powers to burn some of the UFOs and used the Whip of Fire to attack the other ones.

Lyna used her wind powers to gather the UFOs in one spot with a small tornado, and sliced them all apart with the Shurikens of Wind.

Carissa used her lightning powers to shock the UFOs, and then, she waited until the UFOs were close to each other as much as possible and finished them off with one more lightning blast.

And pretty soon, the Princesses defeated all the UFOs.

"No, I must have not released enough!" Hoversnatch said, and attempted to release more UFOs, but he was attacked by the Princesses.

Lyna used the Shurikens of Wind to slice apart the nets that were keeping the kidnapped people captive, releasing them.

"Hurry, get out of here." Lynaa said, and the freed captives ran for it.

"I better run for it as well." Hoversnatch said as he turned into a UFO and tried to fly away, but he was shot down by the Princesses.

"You're not going anywhere." Carissa said.

"There's no escape for you!" Iris said.

The Princesses united their powers into one single attack of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

The attack struck Hoversnatch, and he was killed in an explosion.

"Well, that takes care of another space freak." Auriana said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

Back at Iris's home, Cabax greeted the girls as they returned.

"Well done, I couldn't have chosen a more fitting group to protect the Power Gems." Cabax said.

"But Cabax, today's attacks directly targeted civilians, would it really be safe if they knew about an alien invasion?" Talia asked.

"Don't worry about that part." Cabax replied. "After you defeated Hoversnatch, I erased the memories from everyone that were kidnapped. I even erased tracks of news as well."

"Well, that's really convenient." Iris said.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Moth Kreid, Sludge, and Mechasai were reviewing a footage of Hoversnatch's defeat.

"I can't believe Hoversnatch was defeated!" Moth Kreid said.

"Hoversnatch relied too much on his UFOs to actually tried any real fighting himself, in the end, that mistake cost him dearly." Sludge said.

"The Earthlings can put up a fight." Mechasai said. "This just got interesting."

"Just you wait, Earthlings! You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over, there's more where that came from!" Moth Kreid said as he looked out from a window onto the Earth.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. The Collector

**_The Collector_**

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

At the main room of the ship, Galactus was with Sludge and Mechasai, then, Galactus looked at the Earth and turned away in anger.

"Every day that I look at that planet, the more impatient I become." Galactus said. "I want those Power Gems now!"

And then, Moth Kreid came into the room with an alien.

"There, state your name to Lord Galactus." Moth Kreid said.

"I am Gamegrab, also known as the Collector." the alien introduced himself. "I was looking forward to do some collecting, and I can collect the Earthlings, in addition to their Power Gems."

"Well, if you are so determined, then go. Bring me the Power Gems." Galactus ordered.

"Fear not, my lord." Gamegrab said. "I won't return without all the Power Gems."

Gamegrab got into a space pod and flew down to Earth.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, the girls were relaxing and using their powers for recreational purposes.

Iris was in her room, using her light powers to make sparkles fall from the ceiling.

Talia was in the basement, using her ice powers to create sculptures.

Auriana was outside, using her fire powers to practice fire dancing.

Lyna was in the library, using her wind powers to blow wind to herself while she read books.

Carissa was outside, using her lightning powers to zap objects in midair that she threw.

And then, the Power Gems began flashing and Cabax's voice came through them.

"This is bad! We have another alien attack!" Cabax said.

The Princesses regrouped with each other and changed into their elemental dresses.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

At downtown Sunny Bay, Gamegrab was attacking with an army of robot grunts.

"Wreck everything you want, Crushers!" Gamegrab said. "This will surely draw out the ones with the Power Gems."

As Gamegrab was boasting, he was hit by an ice block.

"Oh, don't worry. Your plan worked." Talia said.

"Ah, you showed up. Crushers, get them!" Gamegrab said.

The Crushers attacked, and the Princesses began battling them.

In about five minutes, all the Crushers were defeated and they all exploded.

"Not bad, but I won't go down so easily." Gamegrab said.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Talia said as she sent a wave of ice towards Gamegrab.

"Collect." Gamegrab said, and a white orb on his chest glowed and absorbed the attack.

"What the?" Talia asked.

"Right back at ya!" Gamegrab said as he sent Talia's attack right back at her.

"Try this on for size!" Iris said as the Princesses united their powers for an attack.

The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

"Collect." Gamegrab said, and a white orb on his chest glowed and absorbed the attack.

"No way, he absorbed that attack as well?" Carissa said.

"Right back at ya!" Gamegrab said as he sent the Princesses' attack right back at them, knocking them down to the ground.

"Now then, which one of you should I collect first?" Gamegrab asked, and turned his attention towards Iris. "I know, you."

Gamegrab shot white beams from the orb on his chest at Iris, but the beams were intercepted by Talia and Carissa, who used their powers to form a shield.

"That won't last for long!" Gamegrab said, as he continued to strike Talia and Carissa's shield, and eventually broke through it, catching Talia and Carissa with the beams. "Now, collect."

Talia and Carissa were turned into small, blue and purple balls respectively and were brought over to Gamegrab.

"I collected two, and three more to go." Gamegrab said.

"Talia, Carissa!" Lyna shouted.

"Give us back our friends, you monster!" Auriana said as she tried to strike Gamegrab with the Whip of Fire.

Auriana struck Gamegrab on the leg, causing him to fall down, and drop Talia and Carissa.

Lyna used wind to bring Talia and Carissa to her and Auriana.

"Talia, Carissa! Can you hear us?" Auriana asked.

"We'll find some way to turn you guys back to normal." Lyna said.

"That's the least of your worries, right now, you should be worrying about me." Gamegrab said as he got up and shot his beams at Auriana and Lyna. "Collect."

Auriana and Lyna were turned into small, orange and green balls respectively and were brought over to Gamegrab, along with Talia and Calissa.

"Now I collected four, and only one more to go." Gamegrab said as he held the four Princesses, that he turned into balls, in his hand.

"No!" Iris shouted as Gamegrab held Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa in his hand.

"You want your friends back, then come and get them." Gamegrab said.

Iris tightened her grip on the Sword of Light and charged for Gamegrab.

Gamegrab shot his beams at Iris, but she managed to knock them away with the Sword of Light.

Iris managed to get in real close to Gamegrab and slashed him multiple times across the chest, and eventually knocked him down onto the ground.

"Turn my friends back to normal." Iris said, pointing the Sword of Light at Gamegrab's face.

"Or, how about I could tell you that I collected all the strikes you gave me earlier." Gamegrab said. "I wonder how many times you struck me."

Gamegrab unleashed all the stored attacks back at Iris, who was hit badly and knocked back.

"You were a fool to think you could defeat me easily like that." Gamegrab said. "Now it's time to collect the prize."

Gamegrab shot his beams at Iris, who was turned into a pink ball, and as Gamegrab could grab Iris, Amaru, as a pegasus, came flying and rammed into Gamegrab.

Amaru managed to get away with Iris and flew to where Cabax was watching from the rooftops.

"Nice work, Amaru." Cabax said, then, he looked down where Gamegrab was and analyzed him. "I see, so that's how he does it."

Cabax created a pink ball that looked like Iris.

"Amaru, make sure he gets this." Cabax said. "It will mess with his abilities and turn the girls back to normal, but don't make it too easy on him."

Amaru took the pink ball and flew down to confront Gamegrab.

"Ah, it's so nice of you to bring back my prize." Gamegrab shot his beams at Amaru.

Amaru dodged most of them, but he got caught by some.

"I have no interest in beasts." Gamegrab said as he tossed Amaru away. "Now, the girl is mine."

Gamegrab picked up the pink ball and laughed, until he felt a spark.

"What's happening?" Gamegrab said, as his entire body started sparking.

"What you have is a decoy, the real Iris is with me." Cabax said as he revealed himself.

"No, curse you." Gamegrab said as he fell down, and the white orb on his chest shattered, and all the Princesses were returned to normal and regrouped.

"Alright, we're back to normal!" Carissa said.

"Thanks to you, Cabax." Talia said.

"I was created to be the guardian of the Power Gems, I can't just stand by and make you do all my work." Cabax said.

"You will all pay for tricking me!" Gamegrab said as he got up.

"The only one who will pay is you, for turning us into balls." Iris said.

The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

The attack struck Gamegrab, and he was killed in an explosion.

"Alright! Feels so good to finally do that!" Auriana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. The Deception

**_The Deception_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, the girls were relaxing in the living room.

"Hey, Carissa, can you get me some water?" Auriana asked.

"Sure thing." Carissa said, and she raced over to the kitchen, got a water bottle, came back into the living room, and gave it to Auriana."

"Thanks, Carissa." Auriana said.

"Hey, Talia, pass me the juice please." Lyna said, and Talia picked up the glass of orange juice and gave it to Lyna.

"Here you go." Talia said.

"I can always count on you, Talia." Lyna said.

"Hey Iris. what are you writing about?" Auriana asked.

"I'm writing about what good friends we all are." Iris said. "We laugh together, we have each other's backs during battles, and we're always there for one another."

"Aw, that's so nice, Iris." Auriana said.

And then, Cabax came into the living room.

"Hello, I see you are well-relaxed." Cabax said.

"Training isn't the only thing you need to fight." Talia said. "You also have to relax to clear your mind for another battle."

"Actually, there is one thing I neglected to tell you about the Power Gems." Cabax said, and the girls got interested.

"What did you not tell us before?" Carissa asked.

"The Power Gems are capable of judging anyone that they share a bond with by their character and actions." Cabax replied. "By showing proof of heroic characteristics, such as courage, compassion, trust, determination, and other things, the Power Gems may grant their partners special powers in addition to the elemental powers."

"So you mean we could get new powers by showing we are worthy of them?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Cabax replied. "You five are quite remarkable, you have faith in one another, you come through in times of need, I believe you will unlock a new power soon enough."

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

"How, how?!" Galactus complained. "How is it that merely five Earthling girls are capable of defeating my soldiers?"

As Galactus complained, Moth Kreid stepped in.

"My lord, I have reasons to believe that it's because they tend to gang up on each monster we send down, if they were fighting alone, then we would have no problem taking the Power Gems from them, one by one." Moth Kreid said.

"So, what will you do?" Galactus asked.

"I will send down someone to break them up." Moth Kreid said. "Come forth, Copycat!"

Then, a black feline-like creature entered the room.

Copycat demonstrated his powers by turning into each of the Princesses.

"I will make them argue by causing minor havoc and break up their trust." Copycat said.

"Alright, I see you have potential." Galactus said. "Go, make them fight each other and bring me the Power Gems."

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

Copycat arrived at the house and changed into Talia, and he encountered Auriana who was watering some flowers.

Copycat got a rope and tied up Auriana with it and left her there.

Copycat headed into the house, changed into Auriana, and ran into the real Talia, who was holding a box of books.

Copycat took the box from Talia, dropped it on her foot, and ran out the door.

Talia chased after Copycat, when she saw the real Auriana.

"Auriana, why did you drop the box on my foot?" Talia asked as she untied Auriana. "And why are you tied up?"

"Uh, I never did that." Auriana said. "And did you forget that you were the one who tied me up?"

"What, I never did that!" Talia said.

"Well, I don't recall dropping a box on your foot." Auriana said.

Talia and Auriana argued, until eventually, they left in frustration.

Later, Copycat changed into Carissa and poured water on Lyna while she was drinking juice.

Copycat fled from Lyna, and when he lost her, he changed into Lyna.

Copycat found Carissa doing push-ups.

Copycat started throwing balls at Carissa, bothering her until Carissa had enough.

Carissa gave chase to Copycat until she lost him and encountered the real Lyna, who was still looking for Copycat.

"Why did you bother me while I was exercising?" Carissa asked. "And why are you wet?"

"First of all, I never bothered you, and second, me being wet is because of you." Lyna said.

"It's not my fault!" Carissa said.

Lyna and Carissa argued, until eventually, they left in frustration.

Copycat, in his normal appearance, saw this and was pleased.

Later, Iris came into the living room, and were surprised at her friends arguing.

Iris tried to stop her friend from arguing, when she looked aside and found Copycat outside.

Copycat walked away, and Iris decided to follow him.

 **Sunny Bay: Abandoned building**

Iris saw Copycat enter an abandoned building and followed him in.

When Iris entered the building, she was ambushed by Copycat.

"Ha, too easy! I pretended to not notice you to lure you to my trap. And now…" Copycat said as he changed into Iris. "I can disguise myself as you and plot to take the Power Gems!"

"You won't win! I know you won't!" Iris said.

"Don't be so sure." Copycat said.

Copycat took Iris's Power Gem, tied her up with rope, gagged her, and put her in a sack, before leaving and soundproofing the building.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

Copycat arrived at Iris's home and entered the living room, where the other girls were still arguing.

"Hey guys, stop." Copycat said, and the girls stopped to listen to Copycat. "If you wanna settle this, you should just duke it out, fight it out, for the sake of it."

"Wait, since when are you so fond of us fighting?" Auriana asked.

"Well, you don't look like you're in an agreement, so I thought you should fight it out to settle your differences." Copycat said.

"You would never say that Iris, never." Talia said. "In fact, I bet you're not even Iris."

Copycat realized the ruse was over and revealed his true form.

"Power Gem, return to your owner!" Cabax said, and Iris's Power Gem flew out of Copycat's hand and flew away. "Hurry, follow that Power Gem! It'll lead you to Iris."

 **Sunny Bay: Abandoned building**

The Princesses followed Iris's Power Gem to the abandoned building, where they found Iris and freed her.

"Thanks you guys." Iris said. "Now let's get him!"

"As a team!" Auriana said, and the girls joined their hands, and the Power Gems began glowing.

"The Power Gems responded to your unity, and now, you have a new power, with it you can prevent Copycat from changing." Cabax said through the Power Gems.

The Princesses exited the building, when they encountered Copycat.

"Just in time, let's see you change after this!" Talia said.

The Princesses fired a beam at Copycat, which did no damage.

"Hah, weak! I'll change into a bird and escape!" Copycat said, but he couldn't change. "What!? What happened? I can't change!"

"That's because we used our attack to prevent you from changing! And now, to finish you off for good!" Carissa said.

The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

The attack struck Copycat, and he was killed in an explosion.

"Another job well done." Lyna said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we were tricked by that guy into fighting." Auriana said.

"But still, it's a good thing we figured it out in the end." Talia said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. The Gourmand

_**The Gourmand**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Galactus was looking for something.

"Where is Gourmand? Where is he?" Galactus said as he started overturning various crates and other objects in his way. "Gourmand is a useful member of my army!"

And then, Moth Kreid came into that same room.

"Lord Galactus, I found where Gourmand is." Moth Kreid said.

"Where is he?" Galactus asked. "I was looking forward to sending him next."

"He is currently on Earth, the precise location is Sunny Bay, where the ones with the Power Gems live." Moth Kreid replied.

"Ah, he already went down to Earth, I see. I could have Gourmand capture them, and I could obtain the Power Gems." Galactus said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

The girls were lying around in the living room, apparently feeling bored.

"Well, today is a pretty boring day." Auriana said.

"Aunt Ellen is gone for the day, and we don't have any concerts due for a while." Iris said.

"There haven't been any attacks recently, and Cabax is currently recharging." Talia said.

"I would consider eating out of boredom, but there aren't any good snacks to eat." Carissa said.

And then, the doorbell rang, and Iris went to get it.

When Iris opened the door, there was no one there, but she found an envelope that was taped to the door.

"Hm, what's this?" Iris said as she took the envelope and opened it up to find a note.

"Are you feeling hungry? Come on down to Gourmand Gallery. Enjoy the delicious sweets in our cafe that you won't find anywhere else. Only open today." the note read.

"Whoa, a one-day cafe and we were invited? It sounds exciting!" Auriana said.

"I don't know about this…" Talia said.

"Oh come on, Talia. Loosen up." Lyna said.

"Okay, fine. I guess it can't be that bad." Talia said.

"Alright, let's leave a note and get going." Iris said.

 **Sunny Bay: Gourmand Gallery**

The girls headed to the location written on the invitation; the place was rather well-decorated, the sign had a cupcake along with the cafe's name, and the building was yellow in color.

"Wow, this place looks nice." Lyna said.

"Come on, let's go in." Iris said.

The girls entered the place and saw that it was surprisingly empty.

"Well, for some place that speaks high recommendations, it's surprisingly empty." Carissa said.

"That's because only those with invitation are allowed." a chef said as he appeared at the front. "You're the lucky ones, after today, we close and move to a different place, of course it's a drag, but we don't have time to hang around in just one place."

"So, when do we get sweets?" Auriana asked.

"The sweets are right over there, just take whatever you would like." the chef said.

"Really? We can just take whatever we want?" Lyna asked.

"Yes, you are special guests. All the sweets here are free for one hour." the chef said.

"For one hour? Oh, I am on my way to sweets." Auriana said.

"Me too!" Carissa said.

"Well, I guess we should get some too." Iris said.

Iris, Talia, and Lyna joined Auriana and Carissa on getting sweets, and got a lot of them and settled down to enjoy them.

The chef went into a back room with an evil grin, he then began to change appearance.

The chef became an alien-like creature with the same uniform as his human appearance, only now his face became white and yellow with eyes that resembled strawberries.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In the main room, Galactus and Moth Kreid were watching the events unfold.

"It seems Gourmand has made his move." Moth Kreid said.

"Good." Galactus said. "Go and give these to him, it should come in handy for him."

Galactus handed Moth Kreid a club and a spear, which were to be given to Gourmand.

 **Sunny Bay: Gourmand Gallery**

Gourmand went out to the back alley of his place, where Moth Kreid was waiting for him.

"General Moth Kreid, what are you doing here?" Gourmand asked.

"These are from Lord Galactus, put them to good use and get the Power Gems." Moth Kreid said as he gave Gourmand the weapons.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down." Gourmand said. "After one hour, those girls will feel the effects of my desserts."

One hour later, the Princesses were still getting desserts; they were noticeably fatter, and they appeared to be in some sort of a trance.

Then, while eating a cupcake, Iris snapped out of her trance.

"Ugh, what happened? All I remember is taking a bite out of the cupcake and…" Iris said, and then she noticed her new figure. "AAHHH! How did I get so fat!?"

"Iris, it's not just you. Look at us." Talia said, she was fat as the other Princesses.

"Ah, I see you girls are done." Gourmand said as came in his human disguise before revealing his true form.

"You! So you were the one who did this! You'll pay for this!" Iris said.

"I don't think so, in fact, you need some cream!" Gourmand said as he shot cream from his spear, which hardened and trapped the Princesses.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

Meanwhile, back at Iris's home, Cabax had finished recharging and awoke, and felt a distress signal from the Power Gems.

"Something's wrong. I feel a distress call." Cabax said as he hurried to the location of the call.

 **Sunny Bay: Gourmand Gallery**

Cabax arrived at Gourmand Gallery, where the Princesses were held captive.

Inside, the Princesses were getting decorated with cream and toppings.

"Perfect! You will make a nice set of presents for Lord Galactus, as decorated sweets." Gourmand said as he started putting final touches on the Princesses,

Then, Cabax entered the building to confront Gourmand.

Cabax blasted a beam at Gourmand, and then used the beam to melt the traps holding the Princesses captive.

"Alright, we're free!" Talia said.

"No! You ruined all of my hard work!" Gourmand said. "You will pay for this!"

"Actually, I think it's about time you got your own just desserts!" Iris said.

The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

The attack struck Gourmand, and he was killed in an explosion.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! We did it!" Auriana said.

And then, the Princesses felt something weird with their fat bodies, until the fat shrunk and their bodies were returned to their normal sizes.

"Whew, that's a relief." Lyna said.

"Yeah, I need to stay fit if I wanna train." Carissa said.

And then, due to Gourmand's death, Gourmand Gallery disappeared as well.

"Woah, even the building disappeared as well." Auriana said.

"So, where do you guys wanna go now?" Iris asked.

"Actually, I'm beat. I just wanna go back to the house and lie down on the couch." Talia said. "And besides, I don't even wanna think about sweets for a while after today's incident."

The Princesses then burst out laughing as they headed back to the house.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. The Roller

_**The Roller**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, in a certain room, there was a brawl going on.

The one who seemed to be winning was a female blue alien who was large and wide, and was covered in an armor plating on her back, shoulder, and the back of her arms; she was fighting against dozens of Crushers.

She rolled into a ball and bowled over all her opponents, defeating them all until she was the last one standing.

"What's going on here?" Moth Kreid asked as he came into the room.

"I just defeated a group of Crushers by myself, that's what. I am Spherica, also known as the Rolling Queen." the alien introduced herself.

"Well, if you're so confident in yourself, then why don't you try getting the Power Gems for Lord Galactus?" Moth Kreid suggested.

"Of course, it sounds easy enough." Spherica said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, Cabax was training the girls, and as per part of the training course, Cabax shot lasers or launched missiles at them, and the girls would have to defend themselves.

"In times of need for defense, the energy of the Power Gems can be united to form an extremely sturdy shield." Cabax said.

Iris back flipped over the lasers and missiles, and occasionally used her light powers to blast incoming projectiles.

Talia sidestepped out of the lasers and missiles' paths, and occasionally used her ice powers to shield herself.

Auriana leapt over the lasers and missiles, and occasionally used her fire powers to burn the incoming attacks.

Lyna levitated out of the lasers and missiles' paths, and occasionally used her wind powers to slice the projectiles with razor wind attacks.

Carissa dodged the lasers and missiles, and occasionally used her lightning powers to counter the raids.

And then, Cabax stopped the attacks, to show the Princesses something new.

"Well done, everyone. That was an incredible performance." Cabax said. "Now, let me show you the Quintuple Power Shield."

Cabax showed a holographic image of a star, separated into five sections: pink, blue, orange, green, and purple.

"This is what I mentioned earlier, the Quintuple Power Shield." Cabax said. "When the users of the Power Gems concentrate their power in a perfect sync, they can generate a powerful shield, with enough resilience to stop a train."

"Wow, a shield that powerful?" Iris asked. "Let's try forming it!"

"First, gather around in one spot. Then, concentrate your power, they must be in perfect sync. After that, a star-shaped energy will appear, that is the Quintuple Power Shield." Cabax said.

Cabax began charging up a moderately strong attack, while the Princesses started getting prepared for it.

"Here it comes." Cabax said as the attack finished charging up, and he fired a beam at the girls.

" Quintuple Power Shield!" the girls shouted as they tried to form the shield.

The energies of the girls' powers united, but they failed to combine into a star-shaped shield.

Cabax's attack hit the girls, knocking them off their feet.

"What? Why didn't it work?" Talia asked.

"Something must be off with you girls." Cabax said. "In order to form the Quintuple Power Shield for the first time, the users must achieve a complete synchronization, focus, timing, and bond, after the first time, it gets much easier to form the Shield."

"Well, it can't be bond, I can guess that much." Auriana said. "I didn't know synchronization, focus, and timing were that important."

"Let's try that again." Cabax suggested.

Cabax charged up another attack and fired it at the girls, who tried to form the Quintuple Power Shield, but failed once again.

"I don't get it, why can't we get it right?" Lyna asked.

"Enough. We'll take a break for now, we will resume practice some other time." Cabax said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Later at downtown, Spherica arrived and started causing havoc by rolling into things,

Back, at the house, the Princesses got word of this and headed to the site.

When the Princesses arrived, Spherica was causing mayhem with a group of Crushers.

"Crushers! Attack! Bring those pipsqueaks down!" Spherica ordered, and the Crushers charged to attack the Princesses.

However, the Princesses easily managed to defeat all the Crushers.

"The bad guys really need to make improvements to their grunts." Carissa said.

"Now that the easy part is done, let's move on to the only one left." Talia said.

"Oh, you had your moment, but now it's my turn." Spherica said. "Let's roll!"

Spherica rolled into a ball and charged at the Princesses.

"I'll stop her!" Talia said as she sent a blast of ice at Spherica.

However, Spherica rolled straight through the attack and rammed into Talia, sending the latter into a wall.

"Talia!" Auriana shouted. "Alright, lady! I'm gonna get you!"

Auriana used the Whip of Fire to grab Spherica, but Spherica just rolled into a ball and rolled around, dragging Auriana along, until Auriana let go and crashed into a wall.

Next, Iris tried to blast Spherica with lasers, but Spherica rolled around to dodge them, and when a laser did hit Spherica, it had no effect on her, and Iris was tackled by Spherica.

Finally, Lyna and Carissa stepped up.

Lyna blew a strong wind towards Spherica, moving her towards a tornado, which lifted Spherica into the air, where Carissa had prepared a lightning trap.

However, Spherica rolled into a ball to use her thick shell to shield herself from the lightning.

After Spherica landed back on the ground, she rolled over Lyna and Carissa, sending them crashing to where Iris, Talia, and Auriana were.

Then, Spherica rolled towards the Princesses; Talia tried to stop her with an ice shield, but Sperica broke through and hit the Princesses.

"Okay. this lady is unstoppable." Lyna said.

"None of our attacks faze her, and she's breaking through our defenses as well!" Carissa said.

"I have an idea, but there's no guarantee it'll work." Iris said. "We have to form the Quintuple Power Shield."

"But how? We haven't gotten it right not once yet." Auriana said.

"Well, then let's hope that we do then." Iris said.

The Princesses gathered together and focused their elemental powers as Spherica watched.

"Watch out, I'm gonna squish you flat." Spherica said.

"Okay, everyone. Let's do this!" Iris said as the Princesses finished charging their powers.

"Quintuple Power Shield!" A shield in the shape of a star appeared, which protected the Princesses from Spherica's attack and knocked her back.

"What!? But how? My roll is unstoppable!" Spherica said.

"Aw yeah, we did it!" Auriana said, and the Power Gems began glowing.

"Woah, could this be… a new power?" Iris said, and then Cabax spoke through the Power Gems.

"Well done, your efforts to use the Quintuple Power Shield has unlocked a new power." Cabax said. "It is called the Unity Power Ball. With that power, you girls can combine into a powerful ball of energy to strike down on your enemies."

"Woah, that sounds cool!" Carissa said.

"Let's do it!" Lyna said.

"Unity Power Ball!" the Princesses became beams of energy that shot into the sky, where the began spinning into a spiral, and then they fused into a white ball with pink, blue, orange, green and purple stripes.

The Unity Power Ball then glowed white and fell down upon Spherica, who rolled into a ball to defend herself, but the Unity Power Ball twas stronger, and Spherica was killed in an explosion.

The Unity Power Ball then split back into the Princesses, who cheered at their victory.

"Now that was powerful." Talia said.

"Yeah, we have a new attack to use against those aliens when time calls for it." Auriana said.

"I like it, because it kinda symbolizes friendship." Iris said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. The Musician

**_The Musician_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

At Iris's home, in Iris's room, all the girls except for Iris, were listening to one of LoliRock's songs from the past.

"Uh huh, oh yeah! Work it! Rock out!" Auriana said as she danced to the music.

"Hey, you guys! Check this out!" Iris said as she came into the room with a flyer. "The town is gonna hold a music festival soon, and LoliRock is one the list as one of the performers!"

"Really? That's great!" Talia said.

"Where will it take place?" Lyna said.

"At the town's music hall. Just like usually." Iris replied.

"Awesome, I can't wait for you to perform!" Carissa said.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Meanwhile, in outer space, Galactus was trying to come up with a new plan to get his hands on the Power Gems.

"Those girls have already defeated six of the alien minions that I have sent down to Earth! I need to come up with a foolproof plan to defeat those girls once and for all and take their Power Gems!" Galactus said.

And then, Moth Kreid came into the room with a large crystal orb.

"Lord Galactus, I bring good news." Moth Kreid said. "I have figured out a way to spy on the girls. We can learn what they are up to and send down an alien who can take advantage of the current situation."

"Ah, very good, Moth Kreid. This will help us out very much." Galactus said as he peered into the crystal orb and saw what the girls were up to.

The crystal orb showed Iris, Talia, and Auriana practicing their dance moves, while Lyna and Carissa watched them.

"Whew! What a workout." Iris said.

"We have to prepare really hard if we are gonna awe the crowd at the music festival." Talia said.

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath for a second, okay?" Auriana said as she took a drink from a water bottle.

Back in outer space, Galactus has seen the whole thing occur.

"So, they are gonna be part of a music festival, huh?" Galactus said. "I know the perfect alien to send down. Come, Psychotune!"

An alien with a red mohawk on his head and two guitars on his chest came into the room.

"You called?" Psychotune asked.

"There is apparently a music festival going on down at Earth." Galactus said. "It would be a perfect opportunity to unleash your music on the Earthlings."

"Yes, boss! The entire city will feel my music!" Psychotune said.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

Upon the rooftops over the park, there were Psychotune and a few Crushers.

"Now, it's time… to make some music!" Psychotune said as he started playing his music, causing the pure loudness to chase away the civilians.

And then, the Princesses arrived after getting the distress signal.

"Agghh! That guy's music, it's so loud it's unbearable!" Talia said.

"Let's pull the plug on him!" Iris shouted as she took aim at Psychotune and fired lasers, however, they all missed. "Grr, thanks to his music, I can't concentrate."

"Uh oh, an unappreciative audience. Crushers, attack!" Psychotune said.

The Crushers jumped down from the rooftops to fight the Princesses,

The Princesses engaged the Crushers, but they were having a hard time due to the music.

"Ugh, someone really needs to stop that music." Lyna said.

"I can't fight properly." Carissa said. "And it's embarrassing to be losing to these lackeys."

Eventually, the Crushers gained the upper hand and the Princesses were forced into one spot.

"This is bad, they got us surrounded." Talia said.

"Hey, for now, let's get away from that awful music. My eardrums can't take it." Lyna said, and the Princesses used their powers to retreat.

"So, couldn't face the music, huh?" Psychotune said as he observed. "Next time, I will make sure they stay for the encore!"

"I see the plan is working just as intended." Moth Kreid said as he appeared behind Psychotune.

"Ah, General Moth Kreid, what brings you here?" Psychotune asked.

"Your abilities are quite effective, it'd be a shame to just watch you fail." Moth Kreid said. "Come, I have a plan to lure those girls right to us."

 **Sunny Bay: Amphitheater**

At an amphitheater, the Crushers were setting up a machine, and Psychotune was on the stage.

"Once the machine is set up, your music will be broadcasted all over the city; then, the girls will come to stop you." Moth Kreid said.

And then, the machine was completed and Psychotune began playing his music, which then started to be heard all over the city.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's home**

The Princesses were back at the house, recovering from Psychotune's attack, when Psychotune's music reached them.

"Ahh! What's going on! Is he back!?" Lyna asked as she looked out the window, only to find other people in pain from the music.

"Girls! I have pinpointed the source of the sound to here!" Cabax said as he came with a screen showing Psychotune's location.

"Lyna, Carissa! You two head over first!" Iris said. "I have a plan, but it'll take some time."

"Okay, we're off!" Carissa said, and took off for the location with Lyna.

 **Sunny Bay: Amphitheater**

Lyna and Carissa arrived at the amphitheater, where Psychotune was unleashing his music.

"Let's shut him up!" Lyna said.

Lyna and Carissa combined their powers into an attack and shot it at Psychotune, however, the attack was blocked by Moth Kreid's axe.

"Darn! He has a bodyguard!" Carissa said.

Then, Lyna and Carissa began battling Moth Kreid.

Lyna and Carissa tried to use their weapons against Moth Kreid, but he used his axe to block the Shurikens of Wind, and used his hand to block the Hammer of Lightning.

"Such toys." Moth Kreid said as he knocked Lyna and Carissa back.

"Well, we sure are doing a fine job here." Carissa said.

"I hope whatever plan Iris thought of works." Lyna said, and then Iris, Talia, and Auriana arrived with their band equipment.

The LoliRock band hen began performing a song to counteract Psychotune's music.

"Aaghh! So they want a music fight, do they? Well, I say… bring it on!" Psychotune said as he began playing harder.

LoliRock and Psychotune kept on playing their music, but it seemed as if LoliRock was winning.

"They are interfering with the plan!" Moth Kreid said as he shot energy beams at LoliRock, which ended up being blocked by Lyna and Carissa's powers.

"Sorry, but you're not the only one who can act as a bodyguard." Lyna said.

"No, their music is too much! I can't keep up with them!" Psychotune said as his chest guitars started to give out smoke and finally exploded, and so did the broadcasting machine.

"NO! The broadcaster!" Moth Kreid said.

"Hurry! While he's distracted!" Carissa said.

Lyna and Carissa united their powers to form a blast of electrified wind, and sent it at Moth Kreid, who barely stopped it.

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" Moth Kreid said as he teleported away.

"All right! Now let's finish the job!" Iris said.

The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

"Aah! Everyone's a critic!" Psychotune said as the attack struck him, and he exploded.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. The First General

_**The First General**_

* * *

 **Outer Space: Galactus's ship**

In the spaceship, Galactus was looking out through a window onto Earth, when Moth Kreid came in.

"You have summoned me, my lord?" Moth Kreid asked.

"Yes. Tell me, why did you flee from a fight that you were winning?" Galactus asked.

"Because, the plan had failed. If the plan went just fine, I would have stayed to finish them off, but…" Moth Kreid said but was cut off by Galactus.

"It matters not." Galactus said. "You had them where you wanted, but you let them go! You fled!"

"I understand, my lord." Moth Kreid said. "I will head down to Earth once again, and I will make sure to finish off the girls and collect the Power Gems."

"Good. I will be awaiting good results." Galactus said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, the girls were discussing the results of their previous battle from the day before.

"And so, in the end, we defeated Psychotune, but that moth freak escaped." Lyna said.

"He was a tough one, being able to block our attacks and actually give us a harder time than any other ones before him." Carissa said.

"Hey, you don't think he is the boss of all the aliens, do you?" Iris asked.

"Who knows, but we better be prepared if he does show up again." Talia said.

And then, Cabax came into the room with an alert.

"Alert! Alert! It's an alien attack, and a strong one too." Cabax said.

"I bet it's him." Auriana said, and the girls rushed out of the room.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

In the downtown area of Sunny Bay, Moth Kreid had appeared, and he was terrorizing the area.

Moth Kreid fired a beam at the street, cars, buildings, and trees.

"That's right, flee! Unless you wish to face my wrath!" Moth Kreid said.

And then, the Princesses arrived on the scene.

"It's him, from yesterday!" Lyna said.

"Hold it right there!" Auriana said.

Moth Kreid turned around and saw the Princesses standing behind him.

"Ah, you are here." Moth Kreid said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Moth Kreid."

"Yeah? Well, we're magical princesses." Iris said. "You won't get the Power Gems!"

"Ha! Empty words!" Moth Kreid said, and he came charging at the Princesses with his axe.

The Princesses got ready to fight with their own weapons.

Iris attacked with the Sword of Light, but Moth Kreid blocked her attack with his axe and knocked her down.

Talia attacked with the Staff of Ice, but Moth Kreid blocked her strikes and struck Talia with the handle of his axe.

Auriana attacked with the Whip of Fire, but Moth Kreid grabbed the Whip and swung it, lifting Auriana off the ground and spinning her like a lasso.

Lyna attacked with the Shurikens of Wind, but Moth Kreid deflected the Shurikens and sent them back at Lyna, who was struck by the Shurikens and knocked back.

Carissa attacked with the Hammer of Lightning, but Moth Kreid stopped the attack with his hand and struck Carissa with the flat side of his axe.

"Is that all you've got?" Moth Kreid asked. "How pathetic. To think, this is the group that defeated all the monsters that came before me."

"He's so powerful." Auriana said.

"We have no other options. Let's retreat." Talia said.

Iris used her light powers to create a bright flash, and when the flash of light cleared, the Princesses were gone.

"So, they think they got away, do they? Well fine, I will let them rest for a while, and when they least expect it, I will strike back." Moth Kreid said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

The Princesses returned back to the house after retreating from the fight.

"That guy… Moth Kreid, he is not like the ones that came before him." Iris said.

"He sure is likely to be the boss of the aliens." Auriana said.

"No, Moth Kreid is merely one of the Three Generals." Cabax said. "There are two others who are just as powerful as Moth Kreid, they are Sludge and Mechasai. And they all serve their leader, Galactus."

"Oh wow, I fear what Galactus will be like if we can't even beat one of his generals." Talia said.

And then, an alert came on Cabax's monitor; it was Moth Kreid, who was causing destruction around him.

"Oh great, he's back." Carissa said.

"This time, we better go all-out from the start." Talia said.

 **Sunny Bay: Outskirts**

Near the outskirts of Sunny Bay, the Princesses encountered Moth Kreid again.

"Ah, back for more I see." Moth Kreid said. "This time, we settle this!"

"Let's do this! We'll start off with a strong attack from the start!" Iris said.

"Penta Power Beam!" The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

Moth Kreid's wings began to glow and he fired a beam that stopped the Princesses' attack.

"What the!? He countered it!?" Talia said.

"It's useless! My power is superior!" Moth Kreid said.

"We still have one more." Carissa said.

The Princesses combined into the Unity Power Ball, but Moth Kreid knocked it back, causing the Unity Power Ball to split back into the Princesses.

"No way, even that didn't work." Lyna said.

"You are powerless to stop me! If the Power Gems were in the hands of someone powerful as Lord Galactus, he would be unstoppable!" Moth Kreid said.

Moth Kreid fired a beam towards the sky, which brought a meteor down towards the ground.

"That meteor will annihilate this city, and I will return for the Power Gems afterwards." Moth Kreid said.

"This is bad! If that meteor lands, then there will be nothing left of Sunny Bay!" Talia said.

"We have to stop him!" Auriana said.

"I have an idea, whenever he charges up his power, his wings also glow!" Iris said. "Let's try to attack his wings!"

"Okay, let's try!" Talia said.

"Give everything you have!" Iris said.

The Princess fired another Penta Power Beam targeted at Moth Kreid's wings.

Moth Kreid tried to fight it off, but the Princesses attack overpowered him, and he lost his wings.

"What!? Impossible!" Moth Kreid said.

"We did it! He lost his wings!" Carissa said.

And then, the Power Gems began to glow.

"Aw, yeah! We have a new ability!" Auriana said.

"It couldn't have come at a better time!" Lyna said.

"Even if you have shattered my wings, the meteor is still falling! And there's nothing you can do to make it stop!" Moth Kreid said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Iris said.

The Princesses each fired a beam that latched onto Moth Kreid's hands, feet, and chest, which lifted him into the air and onto the meteor's path.

"Let's take them both out!" Iris said.

The Princess fired another Penta Power Beam at Moth Kreid and the meteor.

The meteor caught on fire and exploded, taking Moth Kreid out with it.

"Alright! We did it!" Auriana said.

"That's one less bad guy to worry about." Lyna said.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

From his spaceship, Galactus observed Moth Kreid's demise.

"How weak. Once the heroes learned of his weakness, he was defeated easily." Galactus said.

"Lord Galactus. I believe it is my turn." Sludge said as he came into the room.

"Perhaps. I will be looking forward to good results." Galactus said.

"Yes. Please have faith in me." Sludge said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. The Ball World

**_The Ball World_**

* * *

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

At Sunny Bay, the Princesses were at the lake, when several Crushers were sent down.

"Well, I guess they're here again." Iris said.

"Let's do what we always do!" Lyna said.

The Princesses moved in to fight the Crushers, and after all the Crushers were defeated, and then, an alien made his appearance.

"Greetings, I am Sportshunter!" the alien introduced himself.

"Okay, he's one of the weirder monsters that we've ever seen." Auriana said.

"Oh, so you think I look weird, huh?" Sportshunter said. "Let's see how weird I look when I show you what I can do!"

Sportshunter opened up a portal, which the Princesses were sucked into, as they went through, their bodies glowed and changed form.

 **Unknown place: Plains**

From Iris's POV, she started to wake up, when she heard Talia's voice.

"Iris, wake up! Iris!" Talia said.

"Ugh, I can't feel my arms and legs for some reason." Iris mumbled as she opened her eyes to see a blue ball with a face.

"Ah! A talking ball!" Iris said.

"Iris, it's me, Talia." the ball said.

"What, Talia?" Iris asked. "How did you get turned into a ball?"

"I presume the monster did this, and by the way, you're a ball too." Talia said.

From regular POV, Iris looked at a puddle beside her and she saw that she was a pink ball.

"AHH!" Iris screamed. "Okay, so did you find the others yet?"

"No, just you." Talia said, and then, the two heard Auriana's voice.

Iris and Talia turned to see Auriana, who was an orange ball, bouncing around calling for them.

"Iris, Talia! Where are you!?" Auriana shouted.

"Auriana! We're here!" Iris shouted.

Auriana heard the call and moved to where Iris and Talia were, and then Auriana led them to Lyna and Carissa, who were green and purple balls respectively.

"Okay, now that we've regrouped, we need to figure out how to turn back to normal and get back to our world." Talia said.

And then, a black smoke gathered up in the sky, and from that smoke, Sportshunter appeared.

"Welcome, to my Ball World!" Sportshunter said. "I brought you here to play a game where I will hunt you down while you flee."

"What? We're supposed to run away!? That's lame!" Carissa said.

"If I capture all of you, then I win, however, if you defeat me, then you win. It's also the only way you can turn back to your normal selves and return to Earth." Sportshunter said. "And don't bother using your elemental powers, I made sure they won't work in here!"

And with that, the black smoke vanished.

"Well, at least we know how to return to normal." Iris said.

"It'd be too risky to just stay here. Let's move." Talia said.

"What? You want us to just run?" Carissa asked.

"Well, until we get used to our ball bodies… yes." Talia replied.

"Come on. Let's roll, literally." Auriana said, and the Princesses started rolling away.

 **Ball World: Field**

The Princesses arrive at a field, where they were ambushed by a bunch of Crushers equipped with hockey sticks.

"Uh-oh. We've got company." Lyna said.

Carissa then leapt at a Crusher and knocked it down, then she bounced towards another Crusher and made it fall.

"Huh, maybe there's more to being a ball than I thought." Talia said as she and the others joined the fight, and soon, the Princesses defeated the Crushers.

"Yeah, that was easy and fun!" Auriana said.

But then, more Crushers appeared, and they held tennis racquets.

"It seems we're not done yet." Carissa said as she leapt at a Crusher.

However, the Crusher electrified its racquet and hit Carissa, electrocuting her.

Then, the Crushers turned their attention to the other Princesses.

Lyna rolled to the side to avoid a Crusher, but another Crusher hit Lyna with its racquet, electrocuting her.

Two Crushers tried to hit Auriana, but she kept on leaping out of their way until a third Crusher hit Auriana with its racquet to shock her.

Eventually, there was only Iris and Talia left.

The Crushers started gathering upon Iris and Talia.

"Uh-oh. We're about be surrounded!" Iris said.

Iris wa about to be shocked by a Crusher, but Talia bumped Iris out of the way.

"Iris, roll away!" Talia said as she got shocked by a Crusher.

Iris saw this and rolled away as the Crushers tried to catch her.

The Crushers gathered the other Princesses and put them into a sack.

 **Ball World: Sportshunter's location**

The Crushers brought the four Princesses to Sportshunter.

Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa struggled inside the sack as they tried to escape.

Sportshunter opened the sack and locked the Princesses inside cages.

"Well, well. It looks like I am winning." Sportshunter said.

"Not yet. You still haven't caught Iris." Talia said.

"A problem I need to rectify." Sportshunter said. "Go find the pink ball and bring her to me now."

The Crushers headed out equipped with pool cues.

 **Ball World: Forest**

In a forest, Iris observed her surroundings as she rolled around the forest.

And then, Iris was surrounded by Crushers.

Iris tried to escape, but the Crushers used their pool cues to jab and shock her.

The Crushers captured Iris, and headed back to Sportshunter's location.

 **Ball World: Sportshunter's location**

Back at Sportshunter's location, the Crushers revealed Iris, who was caught in a net.

"Oh no, Iris!" Lyna said.

"Excellent. It looks like I win." Sportshunter said.

Iris desperately looked around for something to get herself and her friends out of trouble, when she she noticed a ping-pong paddle on Sportshunter's right shoulder was glowing.

Iris got and idea and she swung around in the net, hitting the Crusher and making it drop the net, freeing Iris.

Iris then bounced towards Sportshunter and knocked the paddle off his shoulder.

"Hurry! Stop her!" Sportshunter ordered.

Iris leapt up into the air and landed hard on the paddle, smashing it.

"NO!" Sportshunter shouted as the Princesses started glowing in their respective colors.

"My powers. I can feel them again." Iris said.

"And so can we." Carissa said.

Iris created a flash to blind the villains, while the other four Princesses used their powers to escape from the cage.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this!" Iris said.

Iris turned into a ball of light, Talia froze the ground as she rolled by, Auriana turned into a fireball, Lyna spun in place to create a tornado, and Carissa turned into a lightning ball.

With the Princesses' combined efforts, the Crushers were all defeated, leaving only Sportshunter left.

"Now it's just you and us." Iris said. "Let's form the Power Ball!"

The Princesses united to form the Unity Power Ball.

Sportshunter was struck by the Unity Power Ball and he exploded, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

Then, a portal appeared in the sky, and the Princesses were sucked into the portal.

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

The Princesses are back at the lake, in their normal bodies.

"Oh yes, finally. We're back to normal." Iris said, and then, the Power Gems glowed to indicate a new power.

"Awesome, a new power!" Auriana said.

"Let's try it out!" Lyna said.

The Princesses used their new powers, which turned them into balls again.

"What? This is our new power?" Iris said.

"That may be, but we wouldn't have gotten this power without a good reason. Who knows? Maybe this will be useful in the future." Talia said as she changed back to normal.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. The Mine

_**The Mine**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Sludge was showing a crystal to an alien who looked like a robotic digger with loader shovels for hands and was covered in a rock-like armor.

"Pay attention. Stonedigger." Sludge said. "Lord Galactus wants this particular crystal. He said it's like a power booster of some sorts and he believes it will help us win. So, I'm sending you to get it, understood?"

"Yes, perfectly." Stonedigger said. "With enough minions on a mining crew and I should have no trouble finding the crystal."

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

At Sunny Bay, at a lake the Princesses were enjoying a nice day in the sun.

"Ah, it feels nice to just relax and sit down on a sunny day like this." Iris said.

"We have to relax our minds when we can, so that we don't get stresses." Talia said.

"I could lie down here in the sun all day long." Auriana said.

"It would be nice to be able to just that." Lyna said.

"Even when we train, we have to take breaks often to calm our bodies" Carissa said.

But then, a strong tremor hit the area, which did not go unnoticed by the Princesses.

"Whoa, what was with that shaking?" Auriana asked.

"I don't know, but was it really natural, or did something cause it?" Talia said.

And then the Princesses got a call from Cabax.

"I just located the source of the tremor." Cabax said. "Galactus's forces are digging underneath the city. If you don't stop them, the city could get buried in the ground. You must stop them."

"Well, so much for our relaxation day." Lyna said.

"Let's pay them back extra for it!" Carissa said.

 **Dig site: Entrance**

At the forest near Sunny Bay, the Princesses arrived at the entrance to the dig site.

"Come on, let's get in there." Iris said.

 **Dig Site: Cave**

As the Princesses got deeper underground, they came across a mechanical door, but then, they heard footsteps and hid behind a rock.

Several Crushers came by and a sensor scanned the Crushers and opened the door.

"Security. We'll have to find another way in." Talia said.

The Princesses looked around, and they found a small gap in the wall close by the door.

"It's too small to crawl through, but big enough for a ball." Iris said.

The Princesses changed into their ball forms and squeezed through the gap.

At the other side, the Crushers were busy at work, transporting rocks, equipping mining gears, and keeping guard.

"Let's stay in ball form a little longer." Talia said. "It might help us stay undetected."

The Princesses quickly slipped into a minecart that was covered by a tarp, some Crushers took the minecart and headed deeper into the mines.

 **Cave: Mine**

In the mines, the Crushers were working to remove a giant crystal from the ground.

"Excellent. It won't take much longer, this crystal will be ours." Stonedigger said.

Meanwhile, inside the minecart, the Princesses made a ball stack: Iris and Carissa were at the bottom, Lyna and Auriana were in the middle, and Talia was on top, looking through the tarp and seeing what just happened.

"What did you see, Talia?" Auriana asked.

"They're mining a giant crystal from the earth." Talia replied. "And I bet that's what was causing the tremors."

"Let's put a stop to their plans!" Carissa said.

The Princesses waited for the minecart to stop, and as the Crusher looked away, the Princesses slipped out of the minecart, rolled behind a rock, and changed back into their normal forms.

As a Crusher came by their hiding place, the Princesses grabbed the robot and smashed it.

Then, a giant dinosaur-like tank came and fired lasers to free the crystal.

"Yes, now to bring it up to the surface." Stonedigger said.

The Crushers secured the crystal with rope and a crane was lowered to bring it up.

"Uh-oh. They're bringing it up above ground." Lyna said.

"I have an idea. Me and Talia will try to take control of that tank. The rest of you go and stop that crane." Iris said.

"Got it." Auriana said, and the Princesses split and Talia approached the tank from the back, Iris cut a hole in the tank with laser, the two snuck inside, defeated the Crushers, and took control of the tank.

Meanwhile, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa followed some Crushers to the control tower, and snuck in through the vents.

From the vents, the three made it to the control room, they defeated the Crushers inside and stopped the crane.

"WHAT? Why did the crane stop!?" Stonedigger asked.

And then, the tank fired lasers to cut the crane's cables, and as a result, the crystal fell down to the cavern floor.

"Hey! Who is in control of that tank?" Stonedigger asked.

Inside the tank, Iris and Talia tempered with the tank's machinery, causing it to short-circuit.

Iris and Talia exited the tank and ran to find some cover as the tank behind them exploded.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa were doing the same thing, as the machinery started to short-circuit, the three jumped out the window, and Lyna safely brought them all down to the ground with her Crystal Levitus spell.

The Princesses regrouped and cheered.

"We did it! We destroyed their machinery and the crystal is back where it belongs!" Iris said.

"But you won't get out of here in one piece." Stonedigger said as he made his presence known.

Stonedigger then started to repeatedly bash at the wall with his shovel hands and started causing more tremors.

"He's gonna try to collapse this cave, we need to get out of here, now!" Talia said.

"Crystal Levitus!" Lyna used her spell to levitate herself and her friends out of the cavern through the hole in the ceiling.

 **Forest: Surface**

The Princesses made it back above the surface as the cave beneath them collapsed.

"That was a close call." Auriana said.

"Hey, do you think he…?" Carissa asked, but her question was cut off as Stonedigger emerged from the earth. "I guess not."

"So you got out of the cavern did you!? Doesn't matter I will settle it you five, above or below ground!" Stonedigger said.

"Actually, I think it's about time we put you six feet under!" Iris said.

And then, the Princesses and Stonedigger began battling.

Iris slashed at Stonedigger's armor with the Sword of Light.

Talia froze Stonedigger and bludgeoned him with the Staff of Ice

Auriana incinerated Stonedigger with her fire powers.

Lyna used her wind powers to bombard Stonedigger with nearby rocks and other debris.

Carissa used the Hammer of Lightning to deal a heavy, electrified damage on Stonedigger.

All of the Princesses' attacks caused Stonedigger's armor to shatter.

"No! My armor!" Stonedigger said.

"Just wait! You're next!" Iris said.

"Unity Power Ball!" The Princesses united to form the Unity Power Ball.

Stonedigger was struck by the Unity Power Ball and he exploded, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

"And our work here is done." Talia said.

"Hey, the day is still far from over, let's head back to the lake and enjoy this nice day, now that we took care of the alien problem." Iris said.

And then, the Princesses started heading back to the lake.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. The Vampire

**_The Vampire_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, the Princesses were packing bags with camping gears.

"Okay, I think we have just about all we need for this camping trip." Talia said.

"I'm so excited about this camping trip." Lyna said.

"We're going out into the wilderness to enjoy its natural beauty." Iris said.

The Princesses finished packing everything and went outside to get on a bus that took them to the forest.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Galactus and Sludge were spying on the Princesses with a surveillance orb.

"So, the Princesses are going for a trip into the woods." Galactus said. "I see a great opportunity to finally defeat those brats and claim the Power Gems for my own. Send down a monster to carry out this task!"

"Yes, my lord. I will send down the one known as the Vampire, Draculord." Sludge said.

Sludge went to another room on the ship, and met with a mysterious, caped figure hanging from the ceiling.

"Draculord, I have a job for you." Sludge said as he handed the mysterious, caped figure a picture of the Princesses.

Draculord grabbed the picture, looked at it, and revealed his sinister yellow eyes.

 **Earth: Mountains**

Back down on Earth, the Princesses arrived at a bus stop, where they got off, and headed into the mountains.

After finding an ideal location that was within a good distance from source of water, the Princesses started unpacking and setting up camp.

Iris and Lyna had gotten their tents set up nicely, but Talia, Auriana, and Carissa ended up having to use magic to get theirs set up properly.

Later that night, after a campfire, the Princesses were watching the stars.

"Whew, well this has been enjoyable, but I'm gonna sleep now. I should sleep nicely with my magic-enhanced mosquito-proof tent." Talia said.

"Me too." Auriana said.

"Me as well." Carissa said.

"Okay then, Goodnight you guys." Iris said. "I'm not that tired yet, so I'm gonna watch the stars a bit more."

"I'm not tired either, so I'll join you." Lyna said.

Meanwhile, Draculord was flying through the woods, and he continued to fly around, until he found the Princesses campsite.

"Those girls are two of my targets, I presume the others are close by, but for now, I will capture them." Draculord said.

And then, Iris and Auriana felt something was wrong, and when they turned to their side, Draculord made his move.

Iris and Lyna screamed as Draculord swooped down, and captured them.

Iris and Lyna's screams awoke Talia, Auriana, and Carissa, but by the time they looked out of their tents, Draculord was gone with Iris and Lyna.

 **Mountains: Castle**

In a room of a strange castle, Iris and Lyna woke up on a bed.

"Where am I… the last thing I remember was being carried away by a monster." Lyna said.

"Yeah, and it looks like he brought us to his lair." Iris said.

Then, Iris and Auriana heard footsteps, and they hid underneath the bed as Draculord opened the door and came in.

"Hmm, where did those girls go?" Draculord said. "No matter, I created this castle, I know where everything is."

As Draculord turned and left, Iris and Lyna came out of their hiding place.

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Iris said.

Iris and Lyna left the room and started roaming the castle.

Meanwhile, Talia, Auriana, and Carissa made it inside the castle and were looking around when they ran into Iris and Lyna.

"Iris, Lyna! There you are!" Talia said.

"I'm so glad you found us, the monster is looking for us as we speak." Iris said.

"And he found you." Draculord said as he revealed himself from the ceiling.

"Run for it!" Lyna said, and the Princesses fled with Draculord in pursuit.

In a hallway with knight armors decorating the sides, the Princesses knocked down the armors to hinder Draculord.

But then, the Princesses encountered a dead end, and Draculord had caught up to them.

"There's nowhere left to run." Draculord said. "As I am the Vampire, I will drain you dry of blood!"

Carissa tried throwing nearby objects such as a vase, a chair, and a table, but Draculord knocked them all aside.

"It's useless. I have greater power. You can't stop me!" Draculord said.

But then, the time became daybreak and the sun began to rise.

"Aagh! Not now, when I was so close!" Draculord said.

"I see, since he's a vampire, sunlight weakens him." Auriana said.

"Let's not waste this chance." Carissa said.

"Unity Power Ball!" The Princesses united to form the Unity Power Ball.

Draculord was struck by the Unity Power Ball and he exploded, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

After Draculord was defeated, his castle also disappeared, and the Princesses were now in the middle of the woods.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

"Hmm, so Draculord was defeated, well, the Princesses are in for a surprise." Sludge said as he sent a flock of bird-like creatures with skull-like heads. "Skullcrows."

 **Earth: Mountains**

The Skullcrows flew down to Earth where Draculord was defeated.

When they landed, a green flash appeared and Draculord was revived as a giant.

"What the? But we defeated him!" Iris said.

"And now he's a giant!" Auriana said.

"I am more powerful than before, and sunlight no longer weakens me." Draculord said.

The Princesses fled to dodge Draculord's attack, but then, as Draculord was about to crush them, Cabax flew by and saved the Princesses.

"Cabax, it's you." Iris said.

"What are you doing here?" Carissa asked.

"I came to assist you against Draculord." Cabax said.

"How, do you have some secret weapon or something?" Lyna said.

"Yes, of sorts. But I need your help to use it." Cabax said. "First, change into your ball forms."

The Princesses complied and changed into their ball forms.

Cabax opened up his chest cavity and used a tractor beam to bring the Princesses into his body, then, Cabax grew to the same size as Draculord.

"What? The robot can grow as well?" Draculord said.

Inside Cabax, the Princesses, in their ball forms, were in a strange room, the floor had a large, pentagram shape, and each of the Princesses were on the triangles of the pentagram.

"Cabax, what is this?" Iris asked.

"This is the true potential of your ball transformation." Cabax replied. "By changing into your ball forms, you can go into my body to lend me your power in order to fight together."

"Whoa, I didn't know we could do that!" Auriana said.

"Now, let us fight together and defeat that monster." Cabax said.

"Ha, defeat me? I don't think so, I'm not just immune to sunlight, my strength has also be increased by a milestone!" Draculord said.

Draculord tried to fight against Cabax, but the Princesses gave power to Cabax, allowing him to fend off Draculord's attack, and knock him down.

"No, how can I be losing? I received a Power-Up." Draculord said.

"And now, for the final attack." Cabax said, inside Cabax, Iris began glowing as Cabax summoned a giant version of the Sword of Light.

Cabax opened his chest cavity to fire a laser beam at Draculord before striking him with the giant Sword of Light.

"The light! It's too bright!" Draculord said as he was consumed by an explosion.

"And that's the end of that." Cabax said, and then, he returned to normal size and let the Princesses out of his body.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. The Fireworks

**_The Fireworks_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Beach**

It was a sunny day at the beach, and the Princesses were there to enjoy it.

"Ah, I love the beach." Iris said. "The ocean breeze, the cool ocean water, and the white, soft sand, there are plenty of things that make the beach so wonderful."

"And let's not forget, there's supposed to be a fireworks show this evening." Auriana said. "The sky's gonna filled with beautiful lights all over."

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Meanwhile, up in outer space, Sludge was spying on the Princesses from Galactus's ship.

"So the Princesses expect this day to be just a relaxing day at the beach." Sludge said. "I'll have to change that."

And then, a monster with firework-like spikes on his shoulder and upper body appeared.

"Shall I, Sparkshot, be of any assistance?" the monster asked.

"Hmm what will you do?" Sludge asked.

"I will shower everyone with my special fireworks." Sparkshot said. "Anyone who touches even a single spark will instantly be overcome with intense heat. The Princesses won't be able to fight back properly."

"I see you have the potential. Go, and don't fail me." Sludge said.

"Yes, of course." Sparkshot said.

 **Sunny Bay: Beach**

Back with the Princesses, Auriana and Talia had left to get some drinks.

"While we wait for Auriana and Talia, I think I'll go swim for a bit." Iris said.

"There's plenty of sun, I'm gonna tan a little." Lyna said.

"I myself, in particular, would like to go surfing." Carissa said.

Meanwhile, at another area on the beach, Sparkshot had arrived on Earth and he was getting ready to execute his plan.

"And there, that should be enough." Sparkshot said as he loaded some gunpowder into a cannon. "Fiery Shower!"

Sparkshot got into the cannon and lit the fuse, which caused the cannon to launch Sparkshot into the air.

Up in the air, Sparkshot started spinning and shot his sparks all over the area.

Sparkshot's sparks started raining down on everyone on the beach.

"Whoa, fireworks." Iris said.

"Even though it's daytime, they sure are bright." Lyna said.

"But why is it happening now? I thought it was supposed to be at night." Carissa said.

"Hey, is it just me, or does it look like the sparks are raining down on us?" Iris asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I think they are." Lyna said.

"Whew, is it getting hotter all of a sudden?" Carissa asked.

Iris, Lyna, and Carissa started feeling hotter, and so did everyone else who touched the sparks.

As people started to run to find something cold, Sparkshot made his appearance.

"Hah! Now with the Princesses incapacitated, beating them will be a cinch." Sparkshot said.

But then, the Princesses each gave him a kick from the back.

"So you're the one responsible for this?" Iris said.

"That's right. Now, fight me if you can." Sparkshot said.

"Oh, we will." Lyna said, but the Princesses struggled to move.

"No good. It's still too hot." Carissa said.

"Ha! An easy victory for me." Sparkshot said, but then he was hit by a blast of fire and ice.

Auriana arrived and whacked him with the Whip of Fire, followed by Talia, who struck him with the Staff of Ice.

"Don't forget us two." Auriana said.

"You didn't get either of us with your sparks." Talia said.

"Well, in that case, retreat!" Sparkshot said as he spun in place and launched himself far away.

"He got away!" Auriana said.

"Can't be bothered to fight unless he has an advantage." Talia said.

Then, Auriana and Talia turned their attention towards their friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Auriana asked.

"No, the monster's sparks are making us feel hot." Lyna said.

"I guess we have no choice." Talia sad. "Me and Auriana will try to defeat the monster, while you three find a way to stay cool."

"What? But what if you need our help?" Carissa asked.

"Actually, I think Talia has a point." Auriana said. "I don't think the three of you are in the position to fight."

"Okay, we'll stay back." Iris said. "But still call for us if you're in trouble."

"Got it." Talia said, and Talia and Auriana took off to go look for Sparkshot.

 **Ocean: Cliff**

Meanwhile, at a cliff near the beach, Sparkshot met up with Sludge.

"You've made a fatal error in your plan, Sparkshot." Sludge said. "You managed to get the Princesses, but you did so with only three. The remaining two will likely cause you problems."

"Don't worry. I have another plan." Sparkshot said.

 **Ocean: Beach**

Meanwhile, back with Iris, Lyna, and Carissa, they were in the water to keep cool.

As the three continued to cool off, a net was cast over them.

Far off the coast, it's revealed that Sparkshot is the one responsible.

"Hah, caught them." Sparkshot said.

Meanwhile, Talia and Auriana were looking for Sparkshot, when they saw fireworks shooting from the distance.

"Look, fireworks!" Auriana shouted.

"Looks like he's welcoming us to him." Talia said.

 **Ocean: Sparkshot's location**

Talia and Auriana arrive at Sparkshot's location, where Sparkshot is waiting for them with an army of Crushers.

"Ah, so you arrived." Sparkshot said. "And your friends have already joined us."

Sparkshot revealed Iris, Lyna, and Carissa, who were inside firework launchers.

"Our friends!" Auriana said. "What are you gonna do to them?"

"This." Sparkshot said as he lit the launcher's fuse. "You probably have 5 minutes to help them."

"Come on. Let's save them." Talia said.

Talia and Auriana engaged the Crushers.

Talia and Auriana tried to get past the Crushers to get to their friends, but the Crushers kept on coming and started to overwhelm them.

"We're not gonna… Give UP!" Talia and Auriana shouted in unison.

Talia and Auriana started fight back, they defeated the Crushers and made it to their friends; Talia used her ice powers to put out the fire and send a beam of cold at Sparkshot.

"Ahh! Cold!" Sparkshot said as he was frozen solid.

Talia and Auriana proceeded to strike Sparkshot with their weapons and smashed him to pieces.

"We did it." Talia said.

"Thanks, you guys." Iris said.

But then, Sparkshot was revived as a giant.

"Hah! Now I can shower everywhere with my sparks." Sparkshot said.

"Not on our watch." Cabax said as he arrived in his giant size.

The Princesses changed into their ball forms and entered Cabax's body.

Cabax punched Sparkshot and lifted him and tossed him.

"Okay, I'll have to get serious." Sparkshot said as he started showering Cabax with sparks.

"His sparks, they're too hot." Cabax said.

"Ah, not this again." Carissa said.

"It's even hotter than before." Lyna said.

"I feel like I'm gonna melt." Iris said.

"Don't worry, I'll cool us down!" Talia said, and she started glowing.

Cabax started using Talia's power to create an icy mist that cooled the surrounding area.

Cabax then summoned a giant version of the Staff of Ice and used it to fight Sparkshot.

"The finisher." Cabax opened his chest cavity to unleash an icy mist to freeze Sparkshot before launching him into the air with the giant Staff of Ice.

"My final firework show! Big finish!" Sparkshot said as he exploded into fireworks.

 **Ocean: Beach (Evening)**

At evening, back at the beach, the Princesses and a crowd of people were gathered to see the fireworks show.

"It's so beautiful." Iris said.

"Now that's some real fireworks." Carissa said.

"Way better than that monster's fake ones." Lyna said, and the Princesses all laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	13. The Blizzard

**_The Blizzard_**

* * *

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

It was a warm, bright day in Sunny Bay, and a lot of people were doing outdoor activities and enjoying the weather.

Meanwhile, with the Princesses, they were at the park.

Iris was writing in her diary, Talia was playing a guitar, Auriana was practicing yoga, Lyna was drinking an herbal tea, and Carissa was training in combat.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's spaceship, Sludge was looking at Sunny Bay from the bridge.

"Well, it seems like it's a nice day on Earth. Well, I'm about to change that." Sludge said. "Come out here, Frostbreath."

A gray alien with two, big snowflake-like wings came into the room, and as he walked by, he gave off an icy mist.

"You called?" the alien asked.

"Frostbreath, use your ice abilities to freeze the city and ruin the sunny day." Sludge ordered.

"Yes, it will be done." Frostbreath said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

On Earth, Frostbreath had arrived and was observing the area around him.

"Ugh, it's too hot." Frostbreath said. "I know a way to fix this."

Frostbreath created two energy orbs from his hands and shot them into the clouds, when the orbs touched the clouds, it caused a reaction in the clouds that caused the clouds to snow.

Soon, the warm, sunny day started to become a cold, snowy day.

"Ah, now that's more like it." Frostbreath said.

When the people started seeing this, they began to panic.

Meanwhile, with the Princesses, they were each doing their individual activities when they noticed the snow falling.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

"Huh? What the… snow?" Iris said.

"This can't be natural." Talia said.

"We should investigate this." Lyna said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Back with Frostbreath, he was observing the result of his work.

"Yes, yes. Soon, this city will become a frozen wasteland. And after that, my victory will be secured." Frostbreath said, as the Princesses arrived.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Auriana said as she changed into her ball form.

Carissa threw Auriana into the air, before using the Hammer of Lightning to send her flying towards Frostbreath.

Auriana used her fire power to light herself on fire as she hit Frostbreath, and changed back to her normal form as she landed on the ground.

"Hah! That was impressive. But that's because you caught me off guard. Next time, it won't be like the first!" Frostbreath said as he recovered from the attack.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Carissa said.

Talia and Lyna changed into their ball forms and Carissa launched them towards Frostbreath.

"I told you. That hit only landed because I was caught off-guard." Frostbreath said as he shot two beams at Talia and Lyna, freezing them solid.

"Auriana, thaw them out!" Iris said.

"Right!" Auriana took Talia and Lyna to thaw them out with fire, but she couldn't. "Why isn't this working?"

"It's no use. The only ways to free them is to defeat me!" Frostbreath said.

"Well then, I guess it just makes things easier!" Carissa said as she charged at Frostbreath while yelling a battle cry.

Frostbreath breathed an icy mist from his mouth to hide.

"What the? Where are you?" Carissa asked. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here!" Frostbreath said as he revealed himself and froze Carissa.

"Oh no! Now he's got Carissa as well!" Auriana said.

"We better retreat!" Iris said, and she created a flash of light to cover their escape.

"They may have retreated, but I know they'll be back." Frostbreath said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Back at the house, Auriana tried to thaw out Talia, Lyna, and Carissa, she kept on going until she collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's no good. I can't keep doing it." Auriana exhaustively said.

"I guess we really are gonna have to defeat the monster." Iris said.

"But how are we gonna land an attack on him before he freezes us?" Aurina asked.

"Well, first of all, he is an ice monster, let's put your fire powers to good use." Iris said. "We use my light to create a diversion, and your fire plays out the offensive."

"Okay, let's do it." Auriana said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Iris and Auriana headed back to where Frostbreath was.

"Ah, I see you're back. Are you ready to get frozen like your friends?" Frostbreath said.

"No, we're here to defeat you!" Auriana said.

"Let's do this!" Iris said, and she created a flash of light.

When the light cleared, Iris and Auriana were gone.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Frostbreath asked.

Then, he was hit from behind by Iris and Auriana, with Iris's attack shattering his left wing.

"Ahh! Where did they come from?" Frostbreath asked.

And then, Iris and Auriana struck from behind again, shattering his other wing.

"No! My wings!" Frostbreath said.

"Okay, let's go with the plan!" Iris said.

"Right!" Auriana said, and the two split up.

"I'll freeze you all!" Frostbreath said as he shot his freeze beam at Iris, who countered with her own beam.

"Now, Auriana!" Iris shouted, and Auriana revealed herself from the rooftops.

Auriana used the Whip of Fire to wrap up Frostbreath and throw him into the air.

As Frostbreath hit the ground, Iris and Auriana rushed up to him and repeatedly struck him with their weapons.

After several hits, Frostbreath collapsed to the ground and exploded.

After Frostbreath's defeat, it stopped snowing and the city began to get warm again.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Meanwhile, back at Iris's house, Talia, Lyna, and Carissa were defrosted.

"What the? What happened?" Talia asked.

"I remember we changed into ball forms to attack the monster, but I don't know what happened after that." Lyna said.

"I know what happened, the monster froze us, but Iris and Auriana must have defeated him and freed us." Carissa said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Back with Iris and Auriana, flock of Skullcrows were sent down to revive Frostbreath as a giant.

"Now that I'm a giant, I'll just freeze this city all over again!" Frostbreath said.

And then, giant Cabax arrived, along with Talia, Lyna, and Carissa in their ball forms.

"You guys, you're not frozen anymore!" Auriana said

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you two." Lyna said.

Talia, Lyna, and Carissa went into Cabax's chest cavity.

Iris and Auriana changed into their ball forms and followed their friends.

"Alright! Prepare yourself!" Cabax said.

Cabax engulfed his hands on fire and punched Frostbreath, and afterwards shot a burst of fire from his chest cavity.

Frostbreath was hit by Cabax's attacks and was knocked off his feet.

"This is the end, monster!" Auriana said

Cabax summoned a giant version of the Whip of Fire, and lit it on fire.

As the giant Whip of Fire was engulfed in flames, Cabax used it to strike Frostbreath.

"I can't take the heat! Aaarghhh!" Frostbreat said as he was consumed in an explosion.

"And that's the end of that." Cabax said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	14. The Spider

_**The Spider**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, Galactus was talking with Sludge.

"I have picked up the trace of a powerful relic on Earth." Galactus said. "It is known as the Ancient Box. I want you to find it."

"Yes, my lord. The Ancient Box shall be yours." Sludge said.

Later, Sludge went into a chamber that was filled with spiderwebs. "Come forth, Arachnitor."

And then, a spider-like monster descended from the ceiling on a strand of web.

"You called, my liege?" the spider-lie monster asked.

"I want you to serve as a diversion while I seek the Ancient Box." Sludge said. "Keep the Princesses off my tracks while I search for it."

"Yes! It will be done." Arachnitor said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

The Princesses were up in the attic, cleaning and looking for some stuff.

"Whew, I think we should clean the attic more often so that there'll be less work when we clean next time." Iris said.

"Ugh, I can see that the spiders have been making themselves comfortable here." Talia said.

"So creepy, but I think they're tolerable when you get used to them." Auriana said, but when she turned around, she saw a spider right in front of her face, which shocked her and caused Auriana to fall down on some boxes. "Hehe… just gotta get used to them."

And then, the Princesses heard an alarm.

"Alien alert!" Lyna said.

"Let's go get them!" Carissa said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

The downtown area of Sunny Bay was in chaos, as people were fleeing and the surrounding areas were being covered in webs by Arachnitor.

"Yes, now this is an ideal place for a spider!" Arachnitor said.

"Not so fast, monster!" Iris said as she and her friends arrived.

"Ah, the Princesses have arrived." Arachnitor said as he shot webs from his mouth.

"Whoa, watch out for the webs." Talia said, and the Princesses leapt to dodge the webs.

"I'll burn it up!" Auriana said as she shot a burst of fire at Arachnitor.

"Try if you want." Arachnitor said as he shot web from his mouth.

The webbing and the fire collided, but the web didn't burn and hit Auriana.

"Ugh, Get it off." Auriana said as she tried to remove the web, but she couldn't.

"Time to wrap you up!" Arachnitor shot more webs at Auriana and completely wrapped her in a cocoon of webs.

"Ah, help!" Auriana said as she was completely wrapped and immobilized.

"Auriana!" Talia said, and then she aimed at Arachnitor. "Freeze!"

Talia fired an ice attack at Arachnitor, but he dodged with his extra spider-like legs and shot web at Talia.

"Web Tornado!" Arachnitor shot a spiral of webs at Talia, completely wrapping her.

Iris charged at Arachnitor with the Sword of Light, but Arachnitor shot a web bullet, knocking the Sword of Light out of Iris's hands.

Then, Arachnitor used that moment to wrap up Iris in a cocoon.

"Iris!" Lyna and Carissa said.

"Now it's your turn!" Arachnitor said as he shot webs at Lyna and Carissa.

Lyna used the Shurikens of Wind to cut through Arachnitor's webs and Carissa fired an electrical blast at Arachnitor.

"Agh! Retreat!" Arachnitor said as he grabbed the cocoons holding Iris, Talia, and Auriana, and then, he fled.

"He got away! And with Iris, Talia, and Auriana!" Carissa said.

"Cabax, show us where that monster headed and we'll do the rest!" Lyna said.

The Power Gems gave off a trail of light that led somewhere in the distance.

"We got his tracks, let's go!" Lyna said.

 **Forest: Arachnitor's location**

In the forest, there was a cavern, and the surrounding area was covered by tons of webbing.

"Yup, he's definitely here." Carissa said.

Then, the two entered the webbed cavern.

"Careful, we are in his turf. Who knows what kind of traps the monster set for us." Lyna said, and then, the two saw a hanging web cocoon that was struggling.

"That must Iris, Talia, or Auriana." Carissa said.

"I'm on it." Lyna said and she threw the Shurikens of Wind to cut down the cocoon.

However, when the cocoon was opened, it released several medium-sized spiders.

"It's a trap! Run!" Lyna said, and the two fled from the spiders.

"Okay, we can't just free random cocoons that we see because we don't even know if they hold our friends." Carissa said.

Lyna and Carissa wandered around until they saw another hanging cocoon.

"Hey, if it's you, Iris, Talia, or Auriana, call out to us!" Lyna said.

The cocoon struggled and made muffled grunts.

Lyna cut the cocoon down and Carissa caught it, when the cocoon was opened, it revealed Iris was inside.

"Whew, am I glad to see you." Iris said.

"What about the others? Do you know where they are?" Carissa asked.

"No, but they've got to be around here somewhere." Iris said.

Iris, Lyna, and Carissa then went on, along the way, they found and freed Talia, then did the same with Auriana.

"Okay, now that we're all back together, let's find that spider." Talia said.

The Princesses came into a big area in the cave, where Arachnitor was waiting from the ceiling.

"So, you made it, I was waiting." Arachnitor said.

"Your web shooting won't work this time!" Carissa said.

"Oh really?" Arachnitor said as he shot web at Carissa, which hit her.

Arachnitor continued to shoot more webs at Carissa, but then, Carissa struck back by shocking the webs with electricity.

The electricity traveled through the web and towards Arachnitor, who got electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"That's it! I think we found a way to beat him." Carissa said.

"I will defeat you, if it's the last thing I do!" Arachnitor said as he got up and shot more webs.

The Princesses dodged the webs, then Talia started freezing the webs, and the ice traveled all the way to Arachnitor, freezing him as well.

"Let's finish this!" Iris said.

"Unity Power Ball!" The Princesses united to form the Unity Power Ball.

Arachnitor was struck by the Unity Power Ball and he exploded, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

"So long, Spider." Lyna said.

 **Forest: Cavern entrance**

As the Princesses came out of the cavern, they saw that Arachnitor had already been revived as a giant.

"Now I'm gonna spread my webs all over the forest!" Arachnitor said.

And then, giant Cabax arrived.

"Alright, always on time!" Talia said.

The Princesses changed into their ball forms and entered Cabax's chest cavity.

Arachnitor shot webs at Cabax, but Cabax used giant versions of the Shurikens of Wind to cut the webs.

Arachnitor shot webs again, but Cabax used the giant Shurikens of Wind to blow the webs right back to Arachnitor, who got tangled up in his own webs.

"Aghh! I can't believe it, I got tangled in my own webs!" Arachnitor said.

"How do you like getting tangled up in your own webs?" Auriana said.

"Let's finish this!" Lyna said.

Cabax created a tornado with multiple Shurikens of Wind floating inside it, then sent the tornado towards Arachnitor.

Arachnitor was repeatedly slashed by the tornado and exploded.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

"Arachnitor may have perished, but I know where the Ancient Box is. All I need now is another distraction." Sludge said as he looked at Earth.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	15. The Malfunction

**_The Malfunction_**

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Galactus questioned Sludge on his progress on finding the Ancient Box.

"Sludge, have you found the location of the Ancient Box yet?" Galactus asked.

"Yes, my lord. I have found the Ancient Box. Now, I am coming up with an idea for a distraction in order to obtain the Ancient Box without interference." Sludge said. "Come out, Malware!"

And then, a tick-like alien came into the room.

"Did you call for me, my master?" Malware asked.

"Go down to Earth and cause disruptions to machinery, cause all the mischief you want, and most importantly, buy enough time for me to obtain the Ancient Box." Sludge said.

"Ooh, mayhem and disruptions. I like the sound of that, I will take this job." Malware said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Malware arrived at downtown Sunny Bay and observed the city from a tall building.

"Let's see. What sort of havoc could I cause? I know!" Malware said, and he fired a pulse at the traffic lights, causing them to change at an irregular pattern.

Due to the rapidly changing traffic lights, some cars crashed, and others stopped to avoid crashing into each other.

"Hahahaha! Oh, I can just think of all the other mayhem I can cause." Malware said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, Iris, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa were doing their own things when Talia came into the room.

"Everyone, you've gotta check this out!" Talia said.

The Princesse headed to the living room and Talia turned on the news, which was reporting the traffic accident caused by Malware.

"Whoa. What happened?" Iris asked.

"Apparently, everything was going normal, then all four of the traffic lights on the intersection changed to green, and the cars crashed into each other, then the lights were switching at random." Talia replied.

"Something was wrong with those traffic lights and I know it didn't just happen, something caused it to go haywire." Lyna said.

"It must be another alien attack!" Carissa said.

"Yeah, let's go and teach that alien not to mess with our city!" Auriana said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Malware headed over to the fuse box of a building and began tampering with it.

Inside the building, the tampering of the fuse box was having its effect as lights began to flicker on and off randomly in several rooms, and the people started panicking.

"Ahahaha! Oh, I haven't had so much fun in a while!" Malware said.

"Yeah? Well, the fun's over!" Iris said as she and her friends arrived on the scene.

"On the contrary, I think the fun is just getting started." Malware said.

The Princesses each tried to attack him with their weapons, but Malware used his speed to dodge each of the Princesses' attacks.

"Hah! Is that all you got?" Malware asked. "You are all no fun. I'm outta here!"

Malware then fled to another part of the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"He got away!" Carissa said.

"And we better find him fast." Talia said.

Later, at another part of the city, a truck was driving smoothly, when suddenly, the driver lost control of the truck.

As the driver panicked, Malware revealed himself from the back of the driver's seat.

"Something wrong?" Malware asked.

The truck started to speed up, and the driver desperately pressed hard on the brakes.

Meanwhile, the Princesses saw the truck, and then, Malware fled from the truck.

"It's the monster! He's getting away!" Auriana said.

"No! We have to stop that truck first! It's going too fast to stop!" Iris said.

"I'm on it!" Lyna said, and she threw the Shurikens of Wind to generate a strong gale to keep the truck from crashing into a building, allowing the brakes to safely stop the truck.

"Aw, come on! You five just had to stop that truck!" Malware said as he suddenly appeared.

"There he is! Get him!" Talia said.

The Princesses each attacked him, but Malware kept dodging them again, until a stray attack hit a fire hydrant, causing water to leak out and spray Malware.

"Water? This is just great, I can't cause mayhem when I'm wet! I need to get dry!" Malware said as he fled.

"We found his weakness. It's water." Iris said.

"How are we gonna exploit it?" Lyna asked.

"I have an idea. We lure him to right where we want him." Talia replied.

Then, the Princesses split up, with Talia and Carissa searching for Malware, and Iris, Auriana, and Lyna heading elsewhere.

Later, Talia and Carissa managed to find Malware.

"You again. But three of you are absent." Malware said.

"Hey monster! Catch us if you can!" Carissa said.

"Catch you? I don't need to waste my time with that." Malware said.

"Well if you say so, then fine. Not that we don't think you can't do it." Talia said.

"Can't do it?" Malware asked. "I'll show you I am quite capable of doing such. And if I do, hand over your Power Gems to me!"

"Alright, sounds good to me." Carissa said.

Talia and Carissa then took off and after a little while, Malware started chasing them.

"I'm right behind ya!" Malware said as he gave chase.

"Now, all we need to do is to lure him to where Iris and the others are." Talia said to Carissa.

 **Sunny Bay: Lake**

At the lake, Iris, Auriana, and Lyna were waiting for Talia and Carissa to lure Malware there, and then, Talia and Carissa arrived with Malware behind them.

"Look, here they come!" Iris said. "Get ready!"

As Malware got closer, Lyna used her wind power to lift some water out of the lake and splashed them onto Malware.

"Ugh, what is this, water?" Malware said.

"Yeah, this was our plan all along!" Carissa said, and she used her lightning power to sending electric current at Malware, electrocuting him.

Then, Talia used her ice power to freeze Malware in ice.

"Now for the finisher!" Talia said.

"Unity Power Ball!" The Princesses combined to form the Unity Power Ball.

Malware was struck by the Unity Power Ball and he exploded, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

And then, Skullcrows flew down and revived Malware as a giant.

"Now you've gone and done it! I'm gonna wreck this city down to the ground!" Malware said.

And then, giant Cabax arrived and the Princesses changed into ball forms and entered Cabax's chest cavity.

Cabax wasted no time attacking Malware with a giant version of the Hammer of Lightning.

"This is the end!" Cabax said he gathered electricity with the giant Hammer of Lightning.

Malware was struck by the electrified Hammer of Lightning and exploded.

"Yeah! Another win!" Auriana said.

And then, Cabax got an alert for alien presence.

"I sense the presence of another alien." Cabax said. "It's Sludge. One of Galactus's generals."

"Whoa! Another general? Like Moth Kreid?" Iris asked.

"I will send the five of you to check it out." Cabax said.

Cabax then revealed a cannon from his chest cavity, and he shot the Princesses towards Sludge's location.

 **Sunny Bay: Sludge's location**

Sludge was at an abandoned building searching for things until he found a strange box in the shape of a hexagon with a big circle in the center.

"Yes, this is it. The Ancient Box. I've found it!" Sludge said.

Meanwhile, as the Princesses started to descend, they changed out of their ball forms to confront Sludge.

As Sludge came outside, he saw the Princesses waiting for him.

"Not so fast!" Lyna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play. I must deliver the Ancient Box to my lord." Sludge said as he beamed back to Galactus's ship, leaving the Princesses surprised.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	16. The Second General

_**The Second General**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

"Sludge, you have done well to obtain the Ancient Box." Galactus said. "For that, you shall be rewarded: A boost of power from the Ancient Box."

Galactus held out the Ancient Box to Sludge, and the Box opened to release light onto Sludge, who was empowered by it.

"Oh thank you, my lord." Sludge said.

"And now, I have a mission for you." Galactus said. "Go down to Earth, defeat the Princesses, and bring me the Power Gems."

"Yes, my lord. I will make your desires into a reality." Sludge said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, in Iris's room, the Princesses and Cabax were talking about their previous encounter with Sludge.

"And so, when we confronted him, he said that he had a thing called the Ancient Box that he had to deliver to his lord." Iris said.

"The Ancient Box," Cabax said. "I never thought I'd hear its name after so long." Cabax said.

"Huh? What do you mean "after so long," do you know something about it?" Talia asked.

"The Ancient Box is an artifact containing tremendous amount of evil power. Many evil ones wanted its power, so it was sealed away, but I never could have guesses it was hidden on Earth." Cabax replied.

"A box of evil power, coveted by many others before it…" Talia said. "Our battle just went up to a whole new level."

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

In an isolated part of downtown Sunny Bay, Sludge descended from outer space.

"Yes, this isolated area is the perfect location for the first phase of my plan." Sludge said.

Sludge gathered up a purple fog and began to give it form, making it bigger and bigger, until it became a 10 story tower.

"Excellent, now to draw out my targets." Sludge said as he entered the tower.

After Sludge went into the tower, it released several fireballs into the city, causing destruction.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, Cabax received an alert of Sludge's plan.

"Princesses! It's Sludge, he is attacking downtown right now!" Cabax said.

"What!? Where is he?" Iris asked.

"He's here." Cabax said as he showed Sludge's location on his screen.

"Okay, let's go beat him once and for all." Auriana said.

 **Sunny Bay: Sludge's location**

When the Princesses arrived at the location, they saw Sludge's tower.

"Whoa, what is that?" Iris said.

Then, a black smoke gathered at the top of the tower, and within the smoke, Sludge appeared.

"Ah, I see you've come, Princesses." Sludge said.

"Yeah, we've come for you, Sludge!" Auriana said.

"In that case, I'll be waiting at the top of this tower, I wonder if you can make it through all the defenses." Sludge said.

"Come on, let's go!" Talia said, and the Princesses entered the tower.

Inside the tower, Inside the tower, the Princesses were confronted by an army of Crushers.

"Looks like this is the first obstacle!" Iris said. "Come on, let's get them!"

The Princesses wasted no time in defeating all the Crushers, and then, the black smoke with Sludge in it, reappeared.

"I see you cleared the first trap. However, there are still more to come." Sludge said, and the black smoke floated towards some stairs and flew up.

"Come on, follow the smoke!" Talia said, and the Princesses began ascending the tower.

On the next floor, the Princesses encountered a bottomless pit with a bridge across it.

"Careful down this hall or you'll have a nasty fall!" Sludge said, and the black smoke made it past the pit.

The Princesses made it onto the bridge, and as they started to cross it, a strong wind blew in their direction, causing the bridge to become unstable.

"Hurry! Cross the bridge!" Iris said.

As the Princesses continued to cross the bridge, Auriana nearly fell off, but was caught by Talia and Carissa.

"Whew, thanks." Auriana said.

"Don't mention it." Carissa said, and the Princesses were able to cross the bridge.

"Whew, made it." Lyna said.

"Now onto the next one!" Carissa said.

The next obstacle was through a hallway filled with spiky rocks coming out from every angle.

"Careful, one touch of these rocks and they'll go kaboom!" Sludge said as the smoke traversed through the rocks without touching them.

"Change into ball forms, that way we can fit through small spaces." Iris said.

The Princesses changed into ball forms and began navigating through the rocks.

"We need to take our time here. One wrong move and we'll get blown up." Talia said.

And then, an explosive rock rose up from the floor, and Iris barely managed to avoid touching it.

"New rocks can rise up from beneath us. We need to get past here now!" Iris said.

As the Princesses continued to maneuver through the rocks, being wary of explosive rocks that may rise from below, but then, a rock rose up from the floor, and Iris ended up touching it.

"Uh-oh." Iris said as the rock began glowing and emitting light.

"Hurry, go!" Talia said, and the Princesses hurried to the other side, as the rock behind them exploded, causing a chain reaction that caused the other rocks to explode.

The Princesses barely made it through as the last of the rocks exploded behind them.

"That, was a close one." Auriana said.

"Ah, so you made it through the final defense." Sludge said as the smoke reappeared. "I'm waiting on the next floor."

The Princesses changed out of their ball forms and went after Sludge, and when they arrived on the top floor, they saw Sludge suspended from the ceiling with many wires attached to him.

"I welcome you, to your doom." Sludge said as he descended.

"That's not gonna happen!" Lyna said.

"We shall see." Sludge said as several wires descended from the ceiling and wrapped themselves around the Princesses.

"Ah! What's this!?" Auriana said.

"I have you right where I want you, and now, I'm gonna drain you of all your energy." Sludge said, and he started sapping energy from the Princesses.

"He's sapping all my strength." Carissa said.

"We're done for at this rate." Lyna said.

"Don't give up, we can still beat him!" Talia said.

"I have an idea. Concentrate your powers to break through these wires!" Iris said.

The Princesses concentrated their powers into a focused blast that freed them from the wires.

"What!? Impossible!" Sludge said.

"It's about time we finished you!" Iris said.

"Penta Power Beam!" The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

Sludge was struck by the attack and was consumed in an explosion.

Following his defeat, the tower started to disappear, and the Princesses were back outside.

"Yeah! We did it!" Auriana said. "Another bad guy is down!"

But then, Sludge reappeared as a giant.

"You think you've won? Not quite!" Sludge said.

Then, Cabax appeared, and the Princesses changed into ball forms and went into Cabax.

Cabax tried to defeat Sludge with the light final attack, but Sludge blocked it, then, Cabax tried the ice, fire, wind, and lightning final attacks as well, but Sludge blocked them.

"It's no use! Those attacks may work on regular monsters, but I'm much stronger!" Sludge said.

"That doesn't matter! We've defeated all of the monsters you've sent at us, and we'll do the same to you!" Iris said.

"Right!" Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa said.

And then, Cabax's body started glowing.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Auriana asked.

"Your resolve to never quit, has granted a power-up." Cabax replied. "I can now use the power of three element at once."

"Really!? That's awesome!" Auriana said.

Cabax used the power of fire, ice, and lightning to fuse the respective weapons of the three elements into a staff with a ball and chain attached to it.

"What!? How's that possible?" Sludge said.

Cabax infused the ball and chain with fire, ice, and lightning and swung the staff around to generate momentum and struck Sludge.

"NOOOO!" Sludge said as he exploded.

"Yeah! Alright, another one of Galactus's general is down!" Iris said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	17. The AI (Part 1)

_**The A.I. (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Galactus was raging over Sludge's defeat.

"Curses! I can't believe Sludge was defeated! He failed me!" Galactus shouted.

"Sludge relied too much on trickery and not enough on prior planning, and that resulted in his demise." Mechasai said.

"Mechasai, I suppose you think you can do better?" Galactus asked.

"I am prepared to sacrifice myself for your goals, my lord." Mechasai replied.

"Good, in that case, send down Overmind." Galactus said.

"Overmind? Are you sure you want to use it on mere Earthlings?" Mechasai asked.

"By this point, I have grown tired of dealing with them." Galactus replied. "I just want to collect the Power Gems and leave this planet already."

"Yes, it will be done." Mechasai replied.

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

At Sunny Bay, in Iris's house, the Princesses were in the living room with Cabax, who appeared to have something in his mind.

"Cabax, what's wrong?" Iris asked. "You look like something's on your mind."

"My friends, there is something you should know about me… my dark past." Cabax said.

"Your past?" Auriana asked.

"You see, I wasn't always a robot. I was also an organic being like you." Cabax said.

"What!? But then, how did you become a robot?" Talia asked.

"It happened fifty years ago." Cabax said. "I was working on experiments with gems and other precious minerals. I also had a friend who was an Ephedian."

"An Ephedian? You know about Ephedia?" Iris asked.

"Yes, anyway. I was trying to infuse gems with the power of the elements. It was a success, and the end result was quite extraordinary." Cabax said.

"The Power Gems… You created them!" Lyna said.

"The fusion of ordinary gemstones, power of nature's elements, and Ephedian magic, created the Power Gems." Cabax said. "But eventually, I came to realize that creating the Power Gems was the worst idea I've ever had."

"Do you mean Galactus?" Carissa asked.

"Yes, somehow, Galactus had gotten word about the Power Gems and wanted them for himself, but I refused to give them to him. And so, he retaliated quite brutally." Cabax said. "I barely survived, but I could not go on much further and so, I transferred my mind into this robotic body."

"Wow, that is a tragic story." Iris said. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Afterwards. I met up with my Ephedian friend, and together, we discovered the true potential of the Power Gems, seeing that they can be used for good, and so I journeyed to find those that can fulfill that purpose, leading me to you." Cabax said.

"Cabax, thanks for telling us your story." Talia said. "We'll make sure that the Power Gems never fall to the hands of evil."

And then, an alert came up, showing robots attacking the city.

"Another attack. Let's go!" Iris said.

"Wait, be careful! The one who sent these robots, this one is extremely dangerous." Cabax said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

At downtown, a lot of robots were terrorizing the area, and the Princesses arrived.

"Not the usual monster and soldiers, but let's beat them!" Iris said.

After the Princesses beat several robots, the rest of the robots received a signal and retreated.

"They're retreating!" Auriana said.

"They might come back, we should follow them." Talia said.

 **Sunny Bay: Forest**

The robots flew to a factory that was in the middle of the woods, with the Princesses right behind them.

The robots flew into the factory, and the door closed right behind them.

The Princesses noticed an open vent and crawled into it, but as they went further into it, the vent started getting narrower.

"Hey, this vent is getting cramped." Lyna said.

"Then we need to make ourselves smaller." Carissa said, and the Princesses changed into their ball forms.

"But wait, what do we do if it gets too small again?" Auriana asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Talia replied.

The Princesses then came to the end of the vent.

"Oh look, here's where we get out." Iris said.

The Princesses forced the vent gate out, and made it into the factory.

Then, an alarm rang, signalling presence of intruders.

"Great, it seems like we've been found out already." Carissa said.

The Princesses tried to change out of their ball forms, but couldn't.

"Hey, what's going on? I can't change out of my ball form!" Lyna said.

"Neither can I!" Auriana said.

"There must be something that's preventing us from changing back!" Talia said.

And then, the Princesses were surrounded by guard robots.

"We are in trouble." Iris said.

"No we're not." Carissa said. "We can still use our elemental powers."

Carissa proved her point by firing a lightning bolt at a robot.

"Okay, let's fend them off!" Talia said.

Iris turned into a ball of light and tore through some robots.

Talia formed ice around herself to become an ice spike ball and crushed some robots.

Auriana turned into a fireball, and set some robots on fire as she collided with them.

Lyna spun in place to create a big tornado, dragging some of the robots into it and breaking them apart.

Carissa turned into a lightning ball and short-circuited some robots.

The Princesses managed to fend off the robots, but more reinforcements arrived, and surrounded the Princesses.

Lyna levitated into the air and flew in a circle to gain momentum, then she came down at the other Princesses, who were gathered close.

When Lyna collided with the others, they bounced off the walls, and bumped into the robots, defeating them.

"Alright, that was the last of them!" Auriana said.

But then, the Princesses were shot by beams that kept them from moving.

"Or not." Iris said.

"Ugh! I can't move!" Lyna said.

"It must be the beams that they zapped us with." Talia said.

"Okay, now we're in trouble." Carissa said.

Then, several robots came by and trapped the Princesses in energy cages and carried them away elsewhere.

The robots went into a room with a giant monitor and placed the Princesses in a machine where they were suspended in midair by a thin, blue beam.

And then, a purple eye appeared on the monitor.

"Greetings, I am Overmind." a voice from the monitor said. "I was sent to capture you and claim the Power Gems for my master."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think we'll hand them over to you?" Iris asked.

"Hmm, I expected this kind of response." Overmind said. "Activate the Roboticizer."

"Wait, the Roboticizer?" Iris asked. "What's that?"

"You'll find out." Overmind replied, and a grey tube appeared below Iris and completely hid her from view.

The Roboticizer gave a bright flash of white as Iris briefly screamed before being silenced, causing Iris's friends to gasp in shock.

And then, the Roboticizer stopped and the tube lowered to reveal Iris, who had been turned into a white orb-like robot with pink highlights and eyes.

"Iris, NO!" Auriana shouted in shock.

"Will you surrender the Power Gems now?" Overmind asked.

"Forget it, you'll turn us into robots anyway!" Talia said.

"Yeah, how do we know we can trust you?" Lyna asked.

"I see, if that's how you feel, you can all join your friend!" Overmind said.

The Roboticizer turned on again and tubes rose up beneath Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa and gave off white light as the Princesses briefly screamed.

And when the Roboticizer was done, the tubes lowered to reveal Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa, who were all turned into white orb-like robots with highlights and eyes of their respective colors, just like Iris.

"Now, my new Ball Robots, who is your master?" Overmind asked.

The Princesses, who were now converted into Overmind's minions, started up and replied.

"It's you, Lord Overmind." Iris said.

"Excellent." Overmind said, as he gave an evil laugh.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	18. The AI (Part 2)

_**The A.I. (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Galactus and Mechasai observed Overmind's progress.

"Yes! Finally! One of my monsters has finally defeated the Princesses!" Galactus said.

"Shall I call Overmind to tell him to return with the Power Gems?" Mechasai asked.

"Later, there is one more obstacle in my way." Galactus said. "Now, it is time to finish off Cabax once and for all."

"I will notify Overmind right now to eliminate Cabax." Mechasai said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, Cabax was working on something on a projected screen, while being worried about the Princesses.

"I hope the girls are okay. Overmind is a dangerous foe." Cabax said. "Who knows what he has in store for them."

And then, Overmind's face appeared on the screen.

"Cabax, I presume that is you." Overmind said.

"Overmind." Cabax said. "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to show you how your friends are now my minions." Overmind said as he revealed the Ball Robots.

"NO! What have you done to them!?" Cabax said.

"I have made them into my minions." Overmind said. "They will do anything that I command them to do, they will even terminate themselves if I order it. The only way to change them back is to defeat me."

"I will do whatever it takes to save them, just wait." Cabax said.

"In that case, I will give you my coordinates." Overmind said. "It would be amusing to watch you try defeating me."

Cabax left the house and headed to Overmind's lair.

 **Forest: Overmind's lair**

Cabax went into the forest and found Overmind's lair.

"So this it." Cabax said, and then, a mechanical eye opened up and saw Cabax.

"Ah, you're here." Overmind said through the mechanical eye. "Come in, I'll be waiting in the center room."

Overmind then revealed a map of his lair.

"Just you wait, Overmind. I'll defeat you and save the girls." Cabax said as he entered the lair.

Inside the lair, Cabax walked through a long hallway, where he was ambushed by Overmind's guard robots.

Cabax engaged the robots in battle and managed to defeat them all.

"Impressive. You've defeated the small fries." Overmind said through a monitor. "But let's see how you will do against the next wave."

In a different room, the Ball Robots were in an inactive state, until a LED indicator flashed green, causing the Ball Robots to become active.

Then, Overmind appeared on a monitor.

"Attention, Ball Robots." Overmind said. "I have an order for you: Terminate the intruder."

"Yes, it will be done." Talia said.

Cabax came to the end of the long hallway when he was attacked by laser shots, which he managed to dodge.

"Who goes there?" Cabax asked, and then, he was shocked to see that it was the Ball Robots.

The Ball Robots were floating in midair, all of them ready to attack Cabax.

"Target found." Lyna said.

"Preparing to terminate target." Auriana said.

A hole opened up on top of the Ball Robots and each revealed a weapon of their respective elements: laser blaster for Iris, freeze ray for Talia, flamethrower for Auriana, a propeller for Lyna, and a shock prod for Carissa.

"Prepare for termination." Carissa said.

Iris fired laser blasts at Cabax, who managed to dodge, and then Auriana shot fire at Cabax, who dodged that as well, but then Carissa attacked by firing lightning bolts, forcing Cabax to dodge again, and then Lyna made the blades of her propeller bigger and spun it rapidly to send a strong wind at Cabax, who tried to resist being blown away, allowing Talia to use her freeze ray to freeze Cabax in place.

"Excellent work, Ball Robots. Now finish him." Overmind said as he appeared on a monitor.

The Ball Robots began charging up energy for an attack to finish off Cabax.

"Alright, it seems I have no choice." Cabax said.

Cabax put up a shield and tossed out a grenade.

When the grenade exploded, it sent out an EMP wave that caused the Ball Robots to short-circuit and shut down, their eyes lost their glow and turned black, and highlights stopped glowing and turned dark.

Cabax then freed himself from the ice, gathered up the Ball Robots, put them in a room, and welded the door shut.

"That was a weak EMP wave, you should recover soon until I defeat Overmind, please just stay here." Cabax said.

"Impressive, I never thought he had something like that." Overmind said.

And then, a mechanical arm came out of the monitor and forced the welded door open, then a vacuum appeared and sucked in the Ball Robots.

In Overmind's room, the Ball Robots came through and robot arms began working on them.

"Take into account for better EMP protection, and there." Overmind said, and the Ball Robots started up again. "You are quite crafty, Cabax. But your compassion will be your downfall."

Cabax continued to battle through Overmind's robots and make his way through the lair when he finally reached Overmind's room.

"I'm here, Overmind. This is where it all ends." Cabax said.

"Yes, it ends here. But for who?" Overmind said as he revealed the Ball Robots.

And then, a furnace started up, with a giant pot for melting metal.

"Now Ball Robots, head into the furnace." Overmind said.

The Ball Robots floated down onto a conveyor belt that led straight to the furnace.

"No! Stop, get out of there!" Cabax shouted, but the Ball Robots didn't move.

"We only obey our master." Iris said. "His orders are absolute, even if it means self-termination."

"It's no use, they'll only move on my order." Overmind said. "Now, which will you choose? Surrender and save them, or have your friends get melted down?"

"I surrender." Cabax said and he was tied up with steel chains, and Overmind ordered the Ball Robots to move from the furnace.

"And now, before I eliminate you, I shall take the Power Gems." Overmind said, and the Ball Robots revealed their Power Gems.

As Overmind took the Power Gems from the Ball Robots, they began to shut down after their Power Gems were taken.

Once Overmind got all the Power Gems, he discarded the Ball Robots by callously tossing them aside, where they hit a wall and fell to the floor.

"Your friends are nothing but junk now. And now, this is where you join them!" Overmind said as he started inflicting electrical torture on Cabax.

As Cabax struggled, Overmind watched with a sadistic expression.

"No, not yet." Cabax muttered, and he revealed something inside his head, which was a nuclear fusion core.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Overmind asked. "Don't you realize you could blow up this entire lair if you use that?"

"Yes, but what if I used it for an overload?" Cabax said, and he used the fusion core to send an electrical overload at Overmind.

"No!" Overmind shouted as he exploded.

Following Overmind's defeat, all robots in the base stopped functioning and the Ball Robots returned to their normal selves, still in their ball forms.

Cabax saw this, took the Power Gems back, and rushed to the Princesses.

But then, the lair started to collapse, and Cabax quickly gathered up the Princesses and fled from the lair before it came down.

Outside the lair, Cabax held out the Power Gems and they each went into the bodies of the Princess they were bound to.

"Ugh… Cabax is that you?" Lyna asked as she woke up.

"Yes, it's me. I'm relieved to know you are fine." Cabax replied.

"What happened?" Carissa asked

"I can hardly remember anything." Talia said.

"All I can remember is an eye on a monitor, but everything afterward is fuzzy." Auriana said.

"Don't worry, just forget it. It's all taken care of now." Cabax replied.

"Really, well that's good." Iris said.

The Princesses changed out of their ball forms and started heading back home with Cabax.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	19. The Infection

_**The Infection**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

In Galactus's ship, Mechasai was walking down a hallway, when he encountered a green, messy monster who resembled a homeless man.

"What is it that you want, Virux?" Mechasai asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that maybe I would like to go down to Earth and impress you, General Mechasai." Virux replied.

"What can you actually do?" Mechasai asked.

"I'm like a virus. I can spread many disease and germs." Virux replied. "And this one in particular makes the infected become my minions."

"Ah, interesting. Very well then, go down to Earth and give me positive results!" Mechasai said.

"Yes, it will be done!" Virux said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Meanwhile, on Earth, at Sunny Bay, it was flu season, and everyone was taking disease preventive measures to avoid getting sick.

"Wow, flu season came around fast this year." Iris said.

"Yeah, and I for one would like to avoid getting sick." Talia said.

Meanwhile, Virux descended to Earth and onto the top of a building.

"Ah, perfect, a large group of people." Virux said. "Now time to spread some germs!"

Virux sneezed several times, releasing mucus that fell on some of the civilians.

The civilians that got hit with the mucus started to feel sick, then they got covered in a green membrane, giving them the appearance of zombies.

"Uh, what happened to those people?" Auriana said in reference to the changed people.

The affected civilians started touching other civilians as well, infecting them as well, sending the others panicking and fleeing.

"Yeah, there's something seriously wrong with those people." Lyna said.

And then, the Princesses spotted Virux laughing at the chaos from where he was.

"And now we know who's responsible." Crissa said.

The Princesses headed up the rooftops to confront Virux.

"Your plan ends now, monster!" Iris said.

"Oh, is that so?" Virux asked. "Then, I suppose I better get down to lower ground."

Virux jumped from the rooftops and onto the ground below.

"He jumped down!" Auriana said.

"Come on, back to the ground!" Carissa said, and the Princesses chased after Virux to back on the ground.

"We're gonna defeat you, just like the others that came before you!" Iris said.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Virus said sarcastically. "But first, you'll have to get past my minions first!"

The infected people turned their attention towards the Princesses and crept up to them.

The Princesses looked in shock as the zombified people began closing in on them.

"I don't know if I need to mention this but, if they touch you, you'll end up becoming my zombies as well." Virux said. "Oh, and defeating me won't cure the infection, you'll have to create an antidote to reverse it."

"Uh guys, what do we do?" Auriana asked.

"Lyna, use your powers to levitate us out of here!" Iris said.

"Right! I'm on it." Lyna said, and she created a breeze that lifted the Princesses out of the zombies' range, and flew away.

"So they think they can get away, do they?" Viruxx said. "Zombies! Spread out to every last inch of this city! Leave no place unsearched. Find your targets and infect them!"

The zombies began to spread out, all heading in different directions.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

The Princesses reached the house and quickly went in.

"We made it safely back home, but what now?" Auriana asked.

"We figure out how to fix this mess, and then defeat that monster." Talia replied.

"If you're wondering how to cure the infected people, I know what to do." Cabax said.

"Wait, you do? How!?" Iris asked.

"It's not too difficult to create an antidote for the infection, but in order to do so, I need Virux's blood." Cabax said.

"So, if we can get the blood, you can create an antidote for the infection?" Carissa asked.

"Yes, but I recommend keeping the infected people contained, as they will be out to hinder your objectives." Cabax replied.

"I see, we need to get some of the monster's blood and keep the infected people contained somewhere." Talia said. "Okay, let's go!"

The Princesses headed out to complete their objectives.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

At a downtown area, nearly all the people in the vicinity had been infected, and then, the Princesses showed up to confront the zombies.

The Princesses got the zombies' attention, and they all began creeping towards the Princesses.

"Now!" Talia said, and the Princesses made a run for it, and the zombies followed them.

The Princesses went all over town, attracting the attention of many zombies as they could.

Eventually, the Princesses came to a stop at an intersection, where they were surrounded by zombies from every direction.

"You think this is good?" Auriana asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Iris said.

"Alright, then let's do it." Carissa said.

"Crystal Modus Mora!" The Princesses cast a spell that froze all the zombies in crystal.

"Aw yeah!" Auriana said.

"Mission accomplished." Lyna said.

"Now, let's get that monster's blood." Iris said.

Meanwhile, Virux wandered around the rooftops, looking around for the Princesses.

"Where are they?" Virux asked. "I haven't seen them or my minions. This isn't looking good."

And then, from behind Virux, the Princesses revealed themselves to him.

"And it's about to get worse." Talia said, and she fired an ice arrow at Virux, piercing his arm.

Talia got close to Virux and pulled the arrow out of his arm, the arrowhead was covered with Virux's green blood.

"Got it." Talia said as she put the blood in a lab tube.

"You brats! I will infect you!" Virux shouted in rage as he spit his mucus at the Princesses, but Talia blocked the mucus with a wall of ice.

"Not happening, and also, we're sick of you." Talia said.

"Penta Power Beam!" The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

Virux was struck by the attack and was consumed in an explosion.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

"Hmm, Virux may have been defeated, but I can still bring him back." Mechasai said as he sent Skullcrows to revive Virux.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

Back on Earth, as the Princesses were about to leave, Virux was revived as a giant.

"Looks like curing everyone will have to wait." Iris said as she noticed Virux.

And then, Cabax arrived and knocked Virux down to the ground.

The Princesses changed into their ball forms and went into Cabax.

Virux tried to fight back, but he was easily overpowered.

Cabax used the power of light, ice, and wind to fuse the respective weapons of the three elements into a spear with a shuriken in between the head that spun to give it the appearance of a chainsaw blade.

Cabax swung the spear to slice down Virux.

"This was not part of the plan!" Virux shouted as he exploded.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

From outer space, Mechasai saw Virux's defeat.

"Pathetic. His plan was ingenious, but he couldn't fight to save his life." Mechasai said and he turned away.

 **Earth: Sunny Bay**

Later, back at Sunny Bay, Cabax created the antidote using Virux's blood.

The Princesses went to the area where the infected people were still frozen in crystal.

"Crystal Solvenda!" The Princesses cast a spell that freed the people from the crystals, then used the antidote on everyone to turn them back to normal.

"Everyone's back to normal." Auriana said.

"Yep, another job well done." Talia said.

* * *

 **Read** **and Review**


	20. The Mimic

_**The Mimic**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, Mechasai was trying to come up with a method to defeat the Princesses.

"There must be a way to defeat those brats and claim the Power Gems, but how." Mechasai asked, and then, he had an idea. "Wait, that's it!"

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

It was peaceful at the downtown area of Sunny Bay, but then, an army of Crushers came down and started to rampage, sending civilians into panic.

And then the Princesses arrived on the scene and saw the ongoing chaos.

"Well, they're back." Lyna said.

"Let's do what we always do!" Carissa said, and the Princesses charged into battle.

Iris fired lasers at the Crushers, Talia froze the Crushers, Auriana burnt the Crushers, Lyna blew away the Crushers, and Carissa electrocuted the Crushers.

And soon, all of them were defeated.

"These things are way too easy to beat." Auriana said.

"Yeah but, isn't there supposed to be a monster that comes with them." Talia said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is weird." Carissa said.

"What could they possibly be up to?" Iris said.

Unbeknownst to the Princesses, a fly-like, spy drone was recording the entire fight, and it flew away without being noticed.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

The spy drone returned to Mechasai, who took it and observed its recordings.

"Excellent, the plan to gather data is going smoothly, but this isn't quite enough. I need to make sure that I have everything before I can proceed with the next phase." Mechasai said, and sent the spy drone back to Earth.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

The spy drone picked out a place to hide in a tree, and another army of Crushers were sent down to attack civilians.

The Princesses, who were in the park, took notice of this.

"Twice in one day? What are those guys up to?" Auriana said.

"No time to just watch! We need to take action!" Iris said.

The Princesses began to battle the Crushers.

Later, the Princesses defeated all the Crushers, but then, more were sent down to replace them.

"Huh, they're not done yet." Lyna said.

The Crushers all opened fire on the Princesses, but the Princesses blocked the attack with the Quintuple Power Shield.

"And they're stepping up their game." Carissa said.

"Then let's step up and take them all out with the Unity Power Ball!" Iris said.

"Yeah!" Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa all shouted in agreement.

The Princesses combined to form the Unity Power Ball.

The Unity Power Ball crashed into the Crushers, wiping them all out, and the Unity Power Ball split back into the Princesses.

"Whew, did it again." Lyna said.

"Man, today's attack was following a different pattern." Auriana said.

"Yeah, and there's gotta be a reason for this." Talia said.

After the Princesses left, the spy drone flew back to its master.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, Mechasai reviewed the recordings from the spy drone.

"You have done well, my minion." Mechasai said. "Now, I'll be able to create a monster that will surely defeat those Princesses once and for all."

Sunny Bay: Iris's house

Back at the house, the Princesses reported the aliens' unusual attack pattern to Cabax.

"Hmm, that is quite odd, this is something we should be wary of." Cabax said.

"All the attacks today were just grunts, and that was it." Lyna said.

"I don't know how, but I know they're planning something." Talia said.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, Mechasai was working on a synthetic creature, and equipped it with robotic parts to make it into a cyborg.

"Yes, you are finally complete. Awaken, my creation." Mechasai said.

The creature's mechanical, white eyes lit up and responded to Mechasai's words.

"Go down to Earth, Upgrade. And collect the Power Gems." Mechasai said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

As Upgrade descended down on Earth, people saw it and immediately flew into panic.

Then, the Princesses arrived on scene not too long after that.

"It's a monster." Iris said.

"And it looks like it's a cyborg." Talia said.

"Well, that thing's no different." Auriana said. "It's gonna get beat down the same way we beat down the previous ones!"

Auriana changed into her ball form, and Carissa threw her into the air and used the Hammer of Lightning to send her flying towards Upgrade.

Auriana burst into flames as she flew towards Upgrade.

However, Upgrade scanned Auriana and revealed a cannon within its chest that shot an orange fireball, that collided with Auriana to create an explosion and knocked Auriana back.

"What did he do? He stopped me in midair!" Auriana said as she changed out of her ball form.

Iris summoned the Sword of Light and charged at Upgrade, but Upgrade scanned Iris and summoned its own, twisted version of the Sword of Light.

The two exchanged blades for awhile, but eventually, Upgrade got the advantage and knocked Iris back.

Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa tried fighting Upgrade as well, but it just copied their attacks and used the attacks against them.

"It's copying all our attacks! But how?" Carissa said.

"It's so strong. We might have to pull out the big guns." Iris said.

The Princesses combined to form the Unity Power Ball.

As the Unity Power Ball rose into the air and started crashing towards Upgrade, it created a copy of the Unity Power Ball that collided with the original, creating an explosion.

The Unity Power Ball was knocked back and it split back into the Princesses.

"Great, he even countered that attack, what now?" Lyna asked.

Upgrade started charging up the Penta Power Beam to use against the Princesses.

"And now he's gonna use another attack!" Carissa said.

Upgrade fired the attack, but Auriana managed to block it with a Crystal Colidum spell.

"Wow, it actually worked." Auriana said.

"Auriana, you're brilliant!" Iris said.

"Really? Thanks!' Auriana said.

"That monster only knows how to defend against our elemental attacks." Iris said. "But, we still can use our magic against this guy!"

The Princesses that assaulted Upgrade with various magic spells that weakened it significantly.

"Alright, he's almost down! Let's go for the Crystal Quinta!" Iris said.

"Crystal Quinta!" The Princesses combined their powers for a Crystal Quinta spell.

Upgrade was hit by the Princess's attack and exploded, but then, Skullcrows were sent down to revive Upgrade as a giant.

Cabax arrived, and the Princesses changed into their ball forms and went into Cabax.

Cabax fought Upgrade using the elemental powers, but Upgrade managed to counter all of them, and struck with its own attacks.

"He's still countering all our attacks, just like before!" Lyna said.

"Is it possible to use our magic against this guy, while we're in here?" Auriana said.

"It is possible, just do it like you normally would." Cabax said.

"Okay we'll do it." Iris said, and the Princesses focused their powers, preparing to use the Crystal Quinta spell.

"Now! Fire your best attack at him!" Cabx said as he revealed his cannon.

"Crystal Quinta!" The Princesses unleashed their attack, and Cabax fired it through his cannon at Upgrade, who was hit by the attack and exploded.

"Yeah! He's finished!" Auriana said.

"Alright! If we can keep this up, I know we'll be able to defeat the aliens for good!" Iris said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	21. The Challenge (Part 1)

**_The Challenge (Part 1)_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

At the park, the civilians were minding their own business, but unbeknownst to anyone, an alien was hiding up in a tree.

"Now to cause a minor incident!" the alien said. "Gamemaster, moving in."

Gamemaster revealed himself, causing the civilians to fly into panic.

The civilians tried to run out of the park, but Gamemaster cast a force field to block the exits.

"Not so fast! I need you here for just a little bit longer!" Gamemaster said, and he fired a beam that turned everyone into trophies.

"Perfect! This should be enough to get the Princesses' attention." Gamemaster said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Back at Iris's house, the Princesses were minding their own business, when they heard an alert.

"Alien attack at the park! A monster is turning people into trophies!" Iris said.

"Amaru, we'll need your wings!" Talia said.

The Princesses got on Amaru, who changed into his pegasus form and took off for the park.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

The Princesses arrived at the park to confront Gamemaster.

"Ah, the appointed guests have arrived." Gamegrab said.

"Turn those people back, monster!" Auriana said.

"Sure I will, but only if you agree to take part in my challenge." Gamemaster replied.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Carissa asked.

"A series of 5 different events!" Gamemaster replied. "And if you lose, you'll have to hand over the Power Gems!"

"Forget it! We don't have to play your stupid challenge! Turn everyone back to normal." Iris said.

"So, you refuse do you?" Gamemaster asked. "Well then, do you have any concerns over what happens to those people?"

"What do you mean?" Lyna asked, and Gamemaster revealed a bomb, with all the civilians turned into trophies, tied onto it.

"The bomb will detonate if you get too close, but I am a generous guy, take part in my challenge, and I will see to that those people are safe." Gamemaster said.

The Princesses exchanged worried glances.

"We have to accept his challenge." Iris said, "We can't let innocent people get hurt."

"Yeah, although I have a feeling the challenge will be rigged somehow." Talia said.

"Alright, we accept." Iris said.

"Great, now touch this orb to seal the deal." Gamemaster said as he revealed an orb, and the Princesses touched it. "And now I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Gamemaster snapped his fingers, causing the bomb to disappear and returning all the civilians back to normal, who then all fled the park.

"Now then, let the games begin!" Gamemaster said as he teleported himself and the Princesses somewhere else.

 **Gamemaster's dimension: Arena**

The Princesses ended up in a dark arena in an alternate dimension.

"Whoa, where are we?" Lyna asked, and then, the lights turned on, revealing Gamemaster.

"I welcome you to… Gamemaster's Challenge!" Gamemaster announced as he revealed a spinning wheel. "Spin the Wheel to decide Round 1!"

"I'll spin it." Iris said, and she gave the Wheel a good spin, and the wheel landed on Sumo.

"Oh! Look what we have here! Our first round will be a sumo match!" Gamemaster announced.

"A sumo match?" Talia asked. "How are we supposed to fight in that?"

And then, Gamemaster snapped his finger, causing the Princesses to suddenly become fat, gaining sumo wrestler physiques.

"What the?" Iris said. "Did you turn us into sumo wrestlers?"

"Yes, since you are the players, I can freely alter your form for each rounds!" Gamemaster said.

"What, that's not fair!" Auriana said.

"Forget it, let's just get this round over with so we can change back." Talia said.

Gamemaster created 5 sumo wrestler constructs to serve as the Princesses' opponents.

"Let this match begin! Best 3 out of 5 style!" Gamemaster said as he rung the bell.

First up, Talia and her opponent grabbed each other and tried to push the other out of the ring.

Talia was being pushed back, but Talia moved to the side and forced the wrestler forward and out of the ring, gaining a win.

Second, Auriana and her opponent fought to push the other out of the ring.

The wrestler grabbed Auriana by the wrist and she was forced out of the ring, gaining a loss.

Third, Lyna locked hands with her opponent and exerted force on each other.

The wrestler forced himself towards Lyna, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor, gaining a loss.

Fourth, Carissa and her opponent grabbed each other by the shoulder.

Carissa was being forced back, but she managed to sidestep and knock the wrestler down, gaining a win.

And finally, Iris and her opponent tried to push the other out of the ring.

Iris tried to resist, but she got lifted by her opponent and then dropped flat on the ground, gaining a loss, and ending the round with a score of 2-3.

"And that's it! Looks like this is a loss for Team Princesses, the score is now 0-1!" Gamemaster said. "Spin the Wheel to decide Round 2!"

Talia spun the Wheel, and it landed on Board Game.

Gamemaster snapped his finger and the arena became a giant game board.

"And now, choose your game pieces!" Gamemaster said as he revealed several game pieces.

Iris picked a shoe, Talia picked an airplane, Auriana picked a car, Lyna picked a teapot, and Carissa picked a wheelbarrow.

"Oh wait, I forgot to mention, if you lose a round, there will be a penalty." Gamemaster said, and then, the Princesses were changed into the game pieces they chose, each in their own respective colors.

"Ah! I'm a car!" Auriana said.

"And I'm a teapot." Lyna said.

"Why do I get the feeling he didn't actually forget?" Talia said.

"Hey, how are we supposed to roll the dice like this!?" Iris asked.

"You don't. As a matter of fact, you move by using the big spinner in the center. The spinner will spin on its own, and when you're ready to stop, just say it and the spinner will stop, whatever number it lands on determines how many spaces you get to move." Gamemaster said. "In order to win, all 5 of you must make it to the goal within 10 minutes! Now let's begin Round 2!"

On Iris's turn, the spinner landed on 9.

On Talia's turn, the spinner landed on 10.

On Auriana's turn, the spinner landed on 5.

On Lyna's turn, the spinner landed on 6.

On Carissa's turn, the spinner landed on 8, and Carissa landed on a question mark space.

"It's time for… a Minigame!" Gamemaster said, and he spun a wheel, and it landed on a paintball gun. "Looks like it will be… Paintball Panic!"

The giant game board became a square field with several blocks rising from the ground, and the Princesses were inside a circle at the center of the board, still as their game pieces.

"In this Minigame, the goal is to avoid getting hit by paintballs during the duration of 50 seconds." Gamemaster said. "If you get hit by a paintball, you have to move back 5 spaces, but if you win, you get a bonus spin on your next turn."

And then, the starting bell rang, and four paintball guns that were at the corners started up, they started firing really slow, and then, they increased firing speed as time went by, making it hard for the Princesses to dodge them.

The first to get shot down was Auriana, followed by Talia and Carissa.

After 50 seconds, Iris and Lyna managed to avoid getting hit with paintballs.

"And that's it!" Gamemaster said. "Extra spin for the winners and penalty for the losers!"

Iris's first spin landed on 8 and her extra spin landed on 6, allowing her to go 14 spaces.

Lyna's first spin landed on 10 and her extra spin landed on 7, allowing her to go 17 spaces.

Talia, Auriana, and Carissa were forced back 5 spaces each.

Eventually, Iris, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa all made it to the end, while Talia still needed 10 spaces left, and the time was only 13 seconds left.

"Go, Talia! Make this one count!" Iris said, as the spinner began to spin.

Talia waited, and then, she shouted for the spinner to stop, and the spinner slowed down and reached 10, and it appeared it was gonna pass it, but it didn't have enough speed, so it stopped on 10, allowing Talia to reach the finish before the time, and giving a win for the Princesses.

"Looks like a win for Team Princesses, the score is now 1-1!" Gamemaster said and the Princesses returned to their normal selves.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	22. The Challenge (Part 2)

**_The Challenge (Part 2)_**

* * *

 **Gamemaster's dimension: Arena**

"Spin the Wheel to decide Round 3!" Gamemaster said.

Auriana spun the Wheel, and it landed on Spinning Tops.

"The next round will be a spinning top competition!" Gamemaster said. "Before we begin, pick your spinner! Also, you will need a backup spinner as well."

The Princesses chose Auriana as main spinner, and Talia as backup.

"Excellent! Let's get this round started." Gamemaster said, and he snapped his fingers.

Then, Iris, Talia, Lyna, and Carissa were turned into spinning tops of their respective colors as Gamemaster revealed five top-like robots.

The round began, and the arena became flat with a big circle in the middle, a big, sumo wrestler-like robot appeared and got one of the top robots to use, and Auriana selected Iris.

"Ready? Begin!" Gamemaster said, and the game began.

Both spinners spun their tops and the tops began colliding with each other.

Iris was being forced out, but she managed to regain control and fought back, knocking her opponent out of the ring.

Next up was Talia, who clashed with her opponent fiercely, but was forced out of the ring.

Next up was Lyna, who initially was being forced out, but she managed to leap into the air and dropped onto her opponent, knocking it out of the ring.

Next up was Carissa, who traded blows with her opponent, but it moved out of the way as Carissa came closer and forced her out of the ring.

The scores were tied, with one more match that would decide the round.

"Well, since the scores are tied, it's the spinner's turn to fight!" Gamemaster said as he snapped his fingers.

Auriana turned into a spinning top, and Talia turned back to normal.

"I see, this is what the backup spinner is for." Talia said.

"Okay, now let's begin!" Gamegrab said.

Auriana and her opponent fought furiously, and in the end, Auriana managed to knock her opponent out of the ring, winning the round for the Princesses.

And then, Iris, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa were changed back to normal.

"We won!" Auriana said.

"The score is now 2-1!" Gamemaster said. "Spin the Wheel to decide Round 4!"

Lyna spun the Wheel, and it landed on Escape.

Gamemaster snapped his fingers and a house rose from the arena, and the Princesses were sent into a room in the second floor.

Inside the room, the Princesses noticed that they had become so fat, that their arms and legs appeared so short in comparison.

"Again with the sumo wrestler?" Lyna asked.

"Actually, I think we're even bigger than when sumo wrestlers." Carissa said.

And then, Gamemaster appeared on a monitor.

"Greetings. I assume you've gotten familiar with your forms for this round." Gamemaster said.

"Why are we like this?" Auriana asked.

"Because, this is Escape after all. It's so you can't win too easily." Gamemaster said. "Anyway, allow me to explain more into detail of this round. First, all 5 of you must successfully get out of the house before 7 minutes. Second, here's an unexpected surprise. As you try to reach the exit, there will be like a second timer, as that timer goes down, an eggshell will form over you to restrict movement, if the egg forms completely, then, you'll be rendered immobile." Gamemaster said. "But don't worry, as long as all 5 of you are out of the house, it doesn't matter even if all of you became eggs."

And then, the timer started to count down, and the Princesses made a run for it.

"Hurry! To the stairs!" Iris said.

The Princesses made it to the stairs, but then, Iris and Carissa's legs, Lyna's arms, and Talia and Auriana's heads were encased in eggshell.

"Okay, now we need to get down the stairs, but me and Carissa have no legs to walk with, we can only hop, meaning we'll have to quickly think of a plan." Iris said.

Eventually, the Princesses thought of a plan with Lyna in the middle, while Talia and Auriana grabbed onto her, and Iris and Carissa grabbed onto them, with their other arms holding onto the railings, and the Princesses were able to get down the stairs, where the door was past a long hallway.

"Hurry! I see the exit!" Iris said, but when she tried to point, she realized that the eggshell had now encased up to her shoulder.

Then, Iris saw that Talia and Lyna only had their legs free, and Auriana and Carissa only with their arms.

"Not good. I need to think of a way to get out, fast!" Iris said, and then she had a plan.

Iris had Auriana grab onto Talia, and had Carissa grab onto Lyna.

"Okay, Talia, Lyna! The exit is straight ahead, just go as fast as you can. And Auriana and Carissa, make sure you hold on tightly!" Iris said.

Iris's friends followed her instructions and made it for the door, but then, Auriana and Carissa were encased completely, turning into eggs, causing them to be left behind.

Talia and Lyna made it out just before they turned into eggs.

Iris quickly moved towards Auriana and Carissa and managed to push them out of the house, but before Iris herself could exit the house, the eggshell started advancing.

Iris screamed as she was completely encased in the eggshell, turning her into an egg.

And then, the timer reached zero, signalling a loss for the Princesses.

"And that's it!" Gamemaster said. "The score is now 2-2! One more round to decide the winner!"

The Princesses were changed back to normal as the arena reset.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Iris said.

"Don't be, we were the ones who couldn't help you." Talia said.

"Let's just focus on winning this last round." Auriana said.

"Spin the Wheel to decide Round 5!" Gamemaster said.

Carissa spun the Wheel and it landed on Maze.

"Looks like the final round will be Maze!" Gamemaster said as he snapped his fingers, and the arena became a big maze.

"Since you lost the previous round, there will be a penalty!' Gamemaster said, and a spinner with question marks in all of its spaces appeared.

The spinner spun until it landed on a space, and the question mark was uncovered to reveal a ball underneath.

"And that's your penalty." Gamemaster said, as he snapped his fingers, and the Princesses were turned into their ball forms.

"Well, at least it's a form we're all used to." Carissa said.

"And now, allow me to explain the rules. You'll have 10 minutes to make it through, and only one person is needed to make it to the goal. I put up maps in certain areas of the maze, which shows your position and the layout of the maze, but beware, there are traps that I didn't mark on the map." Gamemaster said. "And with that, get ready, I'm about to start the timer."

The Princesses got ready, and as Gamemaster started the timer, they hurried into the maze.

As the Princesses navigated through the maze, they came across a hall lined with bird statues.

"Now careful through this hall. The bird statues will fire beams that will turn who they hit into piles of feather." Gamemaster said from a screen.

The Princesses entered the hall, and the bird statues started shooting.

The Princesses frantically dodged the beams; Iris, Talia, Auriana, and Carissa made it through, but Lyna got shot and was turned into a pile of green feathers.

"Lyna! No!" Iris shouted.

"Iris! Come on! We have to go! Talia said, and the four continued on.

Next, after further navigations, the Princesses arrived at a hall lined up with gargoyles.

"This hall has another trap: The gargoyles will shoot darts that contain a petrifying poison. Make it through that glowing gate and you'll be safe." Gamemaster said from another screen.

The Princesses rolled into hall, and the gargoyles started shooting darts.

Iris and Talia made it, but Auriana and Carissa fell behind.

Then, Calissa saw a dart headed for Auriana and bumped her out of the way, getting Auriana through the gate and taking the shot herself, turning into a stone ball.

"No, Carissa!" Auriana said.

"Come on! We can't let Carissa's efforts be in vain!" Talia said, and the Princesses continued on.

The trio arrived at another hall, where there were statues holding urns.

"The urns hold a special water that if you touch it, the water will liquify your body." Gamemaster said from another screen.

The Princesses started going through the hall, but then, the statues started pouring the water.

The Princesses saw this and hurried to the other side.

Talia saw that Iris was about to get splashed with the water, and bumped her out of the way, getting splashed herself, and this caused Talia to start melting into a puddle.

"Talia!" Iris said.

"Don't worry! Just go before…!" Talia said as she completely dissolved.

Iris and Auriana looked back at Talia one more time and moved on.

Eventually, the two found the goal, but there was only thirty seconds left.

"Roll!" Auriana shouted, and the two made for the goal.

As the timer reached down to 15 seconds, Auriana got the feeling they may not make it, and so, she bumped hard into Iris to give her a boost.

This allowed Iris to make it into the goal within 5 seconds of the timer.

"Yeah, we won!" Iris said, and she was turned back to normal, along with Auriana.

Then, Lyna, Carissa, and Talia were teleported from where they were left behind, to Iris and Auriana, and the three were changed back to normal.

"You guys! You're back!" Iris said.

"No! It can't be! You actually won?" Gamemaster said.

"Yeah! And now, we've got another fight to win." Iris said.

"Penta Power Beam!" The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

"Game over!" Gamemaster said as he was hit by the attack and exploded.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

After Gamemaster's defeat, the Princesses were warped back to the park, where Amaru waited for them.

Amaru made a gesture suggesting that he wanted to play a game with the Princesses.

"Uh… not now, Amaru. After what we've been through today, I'm not in the mood for playing games." Iris said, and her friends agreed with her.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	23. The Disruptor

**_The Disruptor_**

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Meanwhile, at Iris's house, Talia and Iris were at the backyard, reading books, when suddenly, Auriana sped past them in her ball form, followed by Lyna and Carissa, who were also in their ball forms, and finally by Amaru, who was chasing after the three.

"What are you guys doing?" Talia asked.

"Were playing ball tag." Auriana said.

"It's like regular tag, except you have to be in your ball forms to play, and if Amaru catches you, you're out." Carissa said.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Iris said.

"Really?" Talia asked.

"Sure, and plus, we can work on moving around while in our ball forms." Iris said, and she changed into her ball form to join the game.

Talia saw this, shrugged and changed into her ball form as well to join the game.

And with all five Princesses in the game, Amaru made a determined face and started chasing the Princesses, and they all scattered.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

At the downtown area, an alien who had an odd appearance that resembled a humanoid hornet with stinger-like antennae, revealed himself, and started scaring the civilians.

The alien fired a beam at some nearby machines from his two transmitter-like antennae, causing them to go haywire.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Back at Iris's house, the Princesses were still playing ball tag, when they heard an alert.

"Alien attack in the city!" Iris said.

"Amaru, we'll need your wings!" Talia said.

The Princesses changed out of their ball forms and got on Amaru, who changed into his pegasus form and took off for the park.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown**

The Princesses arrived at the park to confront the alien, who was firing green beams everywhere to cause nearby machines to go haywire.

Street lights flickered on and off, traffic lights changed signals at an erratic pace, and building lights turned on and turned off.

"Hahaha! If I do a good job, Lord Galactus will praise me!" the alien said.

"That's not happening!" Iris's voice said.

The alien turned around to see Amaru with the Princesses.

"Don't get in my way!" the alien said. "I am Scrambler! I will earn Lord Galactus's respect! And you can't stop me!"

"We'll see about that!" Carissa said.

Iris changed into her ball form and leapt towards Carissa as she summoned the Hammer of Lightning, allowing Carissa to bat Iris with the Hammer of Lightning, and send her flying straight towards Scrambler.

"I'm not gonna be beaten by an attack like that!" Scrambler said as he started doing a strange dance, which charged up his beams.

Once the beam was charged up, Scrambler fired it at Iris who was flying towards him, making her fall to the ground.

"Ha! That one was just a preview of what's to come, but for now… retreat!" Scrambler said as he fled into the distance.

"He ran away!" Carissa said.

"I think we have a bigger problem." Iris said, who was still in her ball form. "I can't change back."

"That monster's attack!" Carissa said, and then suddenly, Iris changed back to normal.

"Hey, I'm back to normal!" Iris said, and then suddenly, Iris changed back into ball form. "Huh? What happened?"

And then, Iris changed back to normal again.

"It's making you change between ball form and normal at random." Carissa said. "Let's go see Cabax to see if he can figure something out."

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

Back at the house, Cabax ran a scan on Iris.

"Ah, I see. I've finished the scan." Cabax said. "The alien's attack can cause glitches that make the target perform all sorts of involuntary actions, in this case, cause Iris to change into and out of ball form."

"Can't you fix her?" Talia asked.

"No. The only method I can think of is defeating the alien." Cabax replied.

"Alright, then let's find him!" Carissa said.

Cabax began scanning the city for signs of Scrambler, and then, Cabax found Scrambler.

"I found him! Scrambler is at the park." Cabax said.

"Alright! We'll make we beat him!" Carissa said, and the Princesses all headed outside, where they got on Amaru and headed for the park.

 **Sunny Bay: Park**

At the park, Scrambler started causing panic amongst the civilians.

And then, the Princesses arrived, with Iris in her ball form.

"Your plan stops now!" Carissa said as she charged at Scrambler with the Hammer of Lightning.

Scrambler fired his beams at Carissa, making her unable to get close to Scrambler.

"Haha! How will you beat me when you can't even get close!?" Scrambler taunted.

"He's right! We're no match for him." Talia said as she collapsed to her knees.

"Talia, what are you…?" Lyna asked, and then, Talia made a hand signal, allowing her friend to know what she was actually doing.

"She's right, we're no match for him." Lyna said.

"We should just give up." Auriana said.

"Huh? What's with the sudden mood change?" Scrambler asked.

"Because we realized that we can't beat you." Carissa replied.

"I'm stuck like this, unless there's another way, which I suppose you don't know." Iris said.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! Of course I know!" Scrambler said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Carissa said.

"Fine! To undo the effects of my beam, break my antennae!" Scrambler said, and the Princesses all got a grin on their faces.

"Thank you for the information!" Carissa said as she used the Hammer of Lightning to hit Scrambler, breaking off one of his antennae. "Hah! One down!"

"So what?! I might no longer be able to use my beams, but you still have to break the other one as well if you want your friend back to normal!" Scrambler said.

"Then I better get breaking!" Carissa said, but then a beam came down from the sky, and Mechasai descended from the beam.

"Ah! General Mechasai! What brings you here?" Scrambler asked.

"It seems you could use some help." Mechasai said.

"Bring it on!" Carissa said as the Princesses went to fight Mechasai.

Mechasai revealed rocket launchers from his shoulders and fired missiles at the Princesses.

Iris tried to blast Mechasai with lasers, but the lasers ended up almost hitting her friends instead.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Iris said, and then, she changed back into ball form.

Mechasai sent Iris flying, but Carissa managed to catch her.

Iris tried to shoot lasers at Mechasai, but they missed and almost hit Scrambler.

"I see, even with the five of you fighting, I guess I can't take my eyes off him." Mechasai said as he summoned a flock of Skullcrows. "Skullcrows, enlarge!"

The Skullcrows landed on Scrambler and made him giant.

"Finish them off, Scrambler!" Mechasai said as he retreated.

And then, Cabax arrived as a giant.

"Come on!" Let's get in there!" Iris said, while in her ball form.

"Right!" Talia said.

Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa changed into their ball forms, but then, Iris changed back to her normal form.

"What the? Why did it have to happen now?" Iris asked.

"If we're all not in ball form, then we can't lend Cabax our powers!" Talia said.

"Hahaha! Looks like you losers are going dow…" Scrambler said, but was interrupted by a punch from Cabax.

"Don't you dare think I can't fight without the girls!" Cabax said, and he eventually managed break Scrambler's last antenna.

Then, a green glow appeared on Iris and dissipated.

"I think I'm back to normal." Iris said, and she changed into ball form to test it, then the Princesses went into Cabax.

"Crystal Quinta!" The Princesses unleashed their attack, and Cabax fired it through his cannon at Scrambler, who was hit by the attack and exploded.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Up in Galactus's ship, Mechasai witnesses Scrambler's defeat.

"I should've known I couldn't rely on that fool to get the job done! Next time, I will handle things myself." Mechasai said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	24. The Third General

_**The Third General**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Up in Galactus's ship, Mechasai watched the Earth below.

"Beware, Princesses." Mechasai said. "The next day, I will be coming for you."

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At the house, the Princesses were enjoying a quiet, relaxing day, when suddenly, dark clouds gathered over Sunny Bay.

The dark clouds came together until eventually, they completely blocked sunlight from shining on the city.

"Those clouds are not natural." Talia said.

"It must be another alien attack!" Auriana said.

"Let's go find out the source!" Lyna said.

The Princesses got on Amaru and flew off, when they saw a beam coming from the beach.

"That beam's coming from the beach, we should check it out!" Iris said.

 **Sunny Bay: Beach**

At the beach, the Princesses saw a machine that was firing the beam they saw earlier.

"That machine is the thing that the beam was coming from!" Carissa said.

"Let's shut it down!" Iris said, and the Princesses each fired an attack that smashed the machine, causing the dark clouds to disappear.

"Yes! Problem solved." Lyna said.

"Ah, yes. I knew you would take the bait." Mechasai said as he revealed himself.

"Hey, it's you from before!" Auriana said.

"Yes, I am Mechasai. Lord Galactus's last general." Mechasai introduced himself.

"We're not afraid of you!" Talia said. "We'll take you down like the ones that came before you."

"I can see you're all ready for a fight." Mechasai said. "However, I don't intend on fighting now, as a matter of fact, this was all just a ruse to tell you that I will return tomorrow."

"What? Why not fight today?" Carissa asked.

"I thought it would be generous to give you one more day before I annihilate you all. And so, I will be going now." Mechasai said as he teleported back to the ship.

"One more day… meaning he's gonna come back tomorrow, and to actually fight." Iris said.

"We better be ready." Talia said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house (Next day)**

The next day, the Princesses were waiting for Mechasai's attack.

And then, the dark clouds from the day before covered the skies Sunny Bay again.

"That's him. Let's go." Carissa said.

 **Sunny Bay: Beach**

At the beach, the Princesses saw the same machine from yesterday and wasted no time in shutting it down.

"Ah, I am honored that you could make it here, Princesses." Mechasai said as he revealed himself from the sea. "Before we fight, I offer you two options: Surrender the Power Gems and save yourselves from annihilation, or total annihilation."

"How about a third option? We fight!" Iris said.

"Very well then. You have picked total annihilation." Mechasai said.

Mechasai snapped his fingers and an army of Crushers emerged from the waters.

The Crushers gathered up and began charging towards the Princesses.

The Princesses began battling the Crushers.

Iris blasted the Crushers with her light powers.

Talia froze the Crushers in place with her ice powers.

Auriana incinerated the Crushers with her fire powers.

Lyna blew the Crushers away with her wind powers.

Carissa electrocuted the Crushers with her lightning powers.

Eventually, the Princesses defeated all the Crushers.

"All gone." Lyna said.

"Now there's just one left." Auriana said as she turned towards Mechasai.

"Don't presume you'll be able to defeat me so easily!" Mechasai said.

Mechasai shot a round of lasers at the Princesses, but Talia blocked the attack with an ice wall.

Mechasai shot a blast of wind from his right wrist, but Lyna countered with her own wind.

Iris attacked with the Sword of Light, but Mechasai produced a blade from his left wrist and fought back, knocking Iris back.

Carissa charged at Mechasai with the Hammer of Lightning, but Mechasai generated a force field that blocked Carissa's attack.

Auriana shot a burst of fire at Mechasai, but he revealed a sprayer from his shoulders that sprayed water to extinguish Auriana's attack.

"This is getting nowhere. I'll blow you all away with my most powerful attack!" Mechasai said, and his chest opened up to reveal a cannon, which began charging up to unleash a beam.

"Hurry! Let's counter it!" Talia said.

"Quintuple Power Shield!" A shield in the shape of a star appeared, which protected the Princesses from Mechasai's attack.

"What?!" Mechasai said.

"Now! Hit him with a strong attack!" Iris said.

"Penta Power Beam!" The Princesses' combined their powers into a beam of lightning, wind, fire, ice, and light.

Mechasai was hit by the attack and was knocked back.

"Impossible. You've blocked my strongest attack and knocked me back. I can't believe I would be forced to use the Skullcrows." Mechasai said, and his eyes glowed.

A flock of Skullcrows came down on Mechasai and made him giant.

"I will reduce all of you to dust!" Mechasai said.

And then, Cabax appeared, and the Princesses changed into ball forms and went into Cabax.

Cabax and Mechasai started battling each other.

Mechasai fired missiles, but Cabax shot lasers to stop them.

Mechasai fired lasers, but Cabax blocked them with an ice wall.

Mechasai fired chains to restrain Cabax, but he used fire to melt the chains and break free.

Mechasai shot a blast of wind, but Cabax countered with his own.

Mechasai shot a stream of water at Cabax, but he used lightning to make the water evaporate.

"All right then, since it's come to this, then I will activate my last resort." Mechasai said, and then, his chest opened up to reveal a timer. "My self-destruct mechanism will create an explosion powerful enough to wipe out this beach. I'll take you all down with me, and Lord Galactus can claim the Power Gems from the ashes. Your only hope of survival is to defeat me before the timer runs out."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Cabax said.

Cabax moved into attack, but Mechasai put up his force field to shield himself.

"As if I would let you do that!" Mechasai said.

Cabax tried all the individual elemental final attacks, but the attacks couldn't break through Mechasai's force field.

"It's no use. There's not much time left, prepare for annihilation!" Mechasai said.

"Not yet. We can still keep going." Iris said.

"There's still time." Auriana said.

"We can't give up!" Lyna said.

"We still have fight left in us." Talia said.

"Let's show him…" Carissa said.

"Our full power!" the Princesses said in unison.

The Princesses began glowing and then, they combined into the Unity Power Ball.

"Determination and resolve becomes power." Cabax said. "A new attack has been born because of this."

Cabax opened up his chest to reveal his cannon.

The cannon started glowing in gold color as Cabax fired the Penta Power Beam, the Crystal Quinta spell, and the Unity Power Ball.

The Penta Power Beam, the Crystal Quinta spell, and the Unity Power Ball all came together to form a single, golden beam that struck Mechasai.

"This can't be!" Mechasai said as he fell back and exploded before the timer could run out.

Later, the Princesses, in their normal forms, came back down on the ground.

"We did it. We won." Iris said.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Auriana said.

But then, a black fog appeared in the sky, and in it was an image of Galactus.

"Don't be so relieved yet." Galactus said. "I am Galactus, the one who's been sending the countless aliens after you. But now that you've defeated them all, I will make my move. Be prepared for when that time comes."

And then, the black fog dissipated, leaving the Princesses with a worried look.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	25. The Final Boss (Part 1)

_**The Final Boss (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Inside Galactus's ship, Galactus was staring at the Earth from the ship's bridge.

"I've waited long enough. Now it is the time for me to attack!" Galactus said as he held the Ancient Box, which was glowing with an evil aura. "The Ancient Box is full of power, which I will use for my agenda."

And then, Galactus's ship descended down to Earth and landed in a forest near Sunny Bay.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, the Princesses were in the training room, sparring against each other.

Iris charged at Auriana with the Sword of Light, but Auriana grabbed Iris midair with the Whip of Fire and brought her down to the floor.

Carissa tried to hit Talia with the Hammer of Lightning, but Talia blocked with the Staff of Ice.

Lyna threw the Shurikens of Wind at Iris, but Iris deflected them with the Sword of Light.

Talia striked with the Staff of Ice, but Lyna blocked with the Shurikens of Ice

Auriana cracked the Whip of Fire, but Carissa deflected it with the Hammer of Lightning.

"Okay, let's take a break." Talia said, and the Princesses all stopped sparring.

"Whew, that was a workout." Auriana said.

"Yes, and every moment we spend training, we are rewarded with strength." Carissa said.

"And we're gonna need it soon." Lyna said.

"For when Galactus attacks." Iris said. "He's the boss, meaning he's gotta be the toughest."

And then, Cabax entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Cabax. How are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure." Cabax replied. "My long-time enemy, Galactus will be arriving shortly, and without a doubt, he will be the most difficult opponent yet."

"Don't worry. We won't let ourselves be beaten. The Power Gems will be protected no matter what." Talia said.

 **Sunny Bay: Downtown (The next day)**

At the downtown Sunny Bay area, the people were enjoying a nice, bright day, when suddenly, a fireball struck a lamppost.

The citizens ran amok in panic as more fireballs came and struck buildings and trees.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

The Princesses were getting ready to resume training, when they heard an alert.

"An attack on the city, and the source is the beach!" Auriana said.

"Well, so much for practice." Lyna said.

"Come on! Let's show him what we're really made of!" Carissa said, and the Princesses headed off for the beach.

 **Sunny Bay: Beach**

The Princesses arrived at the beach, where Galactus was waiting for them.

"Ah, so you're here. You took the bait." Galactus said. "And now, we finally meet face-to-face."

"That's right. And we're gonna take you down." Iris said.

"To keep the Power Gems from falling into the hands of evil forces." Talia said.

"Oh? We shall see about that." Galactus said as he revealed the Ancient Box and absorbed some of the evil aura that was emanating from it.

"Whoa, what's that?" Lyna said.

"The Ancient Box has been infused with great evil, giving me strength." Galactus said as he used the absorbed evil aura to unleash an energy wave at the Princesses, knocking them back a great distance.

"That box is bad news. We have to get it away from him!" Carissa said.

Carissa charged towards Galactus with the Hammer of Lightning, but Galactus blocked the attack and knocked her back.

Auriana grabbed onto the Ancient Box with the Whip of Fire, but Galactus broke the chain with his claws.

Talia created ice with the Staff of Ice to freeze Galactus in place, but he broke free by unleashing a heatwave.

Lyna used the Shurikens of Wind to create a tornado to try sucking in the Ancient Box, but Galactus neutralized the tornado with an energy blast.

Iris charged with the Sword of Light, but Galactus blocked with his claws and sent her flying with another energy blast.

"No good. He's holding us off like it's no big deal." Auriana said.

"I've played with you far enough. Now it's time to finish you." Galactus said as he charged up a finishing move.

"We have to block it. Form the Quintuple Power Shield!" Talia said.

"Quintuple Power Shield!" The Princesses formed the Quintuple Power Shield as Galactus fired his finisher move.

The attack collided with the Quintuple Power Shield, the Princesses struggled to block the attack, and eventually, broke through the Quintuple Power Shield and knocked the Princesses back a great distance.

"That did not work out so well." Iris said.

"Hmph, I grow tired of this. It's time to level up the playing field." Galactus said. "Skullcrows."

A flock of Skullcrows came down on Galactus and made him giant.

"This can't be good." Lyna said.

Galactus raised his foot to step on the Princesses, but they got out of the way.

"And now things are about to escalate to a whole new level." Galactus said.

And then, Cabax appeared, and the Princesses changed into ball forms and went into Cabax.

Cabax began battling Galactus, who easily overpowered Cabax.

"Hahaha! This just gets better and better." Galactus said. "Not only will I finally get the Power Gems, but I also get to take out my long-time nemesis."

"We're getting pummeled here." Carissa said. "We need to hit him with our strongest attack!"

Cabax opened up his chest to reveal his cannon, but Galactus attacked.

"Hah! Trying to charge up your attack, huh?" Galactus said. "Not if I can help it!"

Galactus conjured up a black smoke that enveloped Cabax and became chains to restrain him.

"Instead, feel my own charged up attack!" Galactus said as he began building up power.

When Galactus finished charging up power, he created a big energy sphere that he hurled at Cabax, who was struck by the attack.

Cabax fell on his back as a bright light engulfed him, causing him to turn back to normal size, and the Princesses were ejected from Cabax, back in their normal forms.

"Hahaha! This is just perfect. The sight of my enemies utterly defeated." Galactus said as he returned to normal size.

The Princesses tried to get up to fight, but they could barely stand.

Galactus approached the downed Cabax and impaled Cabax with his claws.

Cabax screamed in agony as sparks flew out from where Galactus struck him, and soon, Cabax shut down.

"Cabax, no!" Iris said. "You monster!"

Iris charged at Galactus with the Sword of Light, but Galactus knocked the Sword of Light and grabbed Iris by her neck.

"Weak, pitiful girl. Know when you're beaten." Galactus said, and he threw Iris back to where her friends were. "And now, I claim my prize."

Galactus created chains that restrained the Princesses and revealed tentacles that took each Power Gem from the Princesses.

"Yes! The Power Gems are finally mine!" Galactus said.

"No they're not!" Auriana said, and the Princesses rushed at Galactus, but he created a blast of wind that blew the Princesses back.

"Now to finish you off." Galactus said as he sent a blast of light, ice, fire, wind, and lightning at the Princesses.

The blast created an explosion that engulfed the Princesses, but they managed to barely take it.

"Well, it seems you are more resilient than I thought. Galactus said. "And I'm feeling surprisingly merciful. I will spare you now, but if you ever interfere with me again, I won't hesitate to annihilate all five of you."

And then, Galactus teleported away as the Princesses watched him disappear.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	26. The Final Boss (Part 2)

_**The Final Boss (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house**

At Iris's house, the Princesses were sitting in silence and gloom as they thought about their previous battle.

"We were completely useless! We were supposed to keep the Power Gems from the forces of evil, but we blew it!" Carissa ranted.

"And with our Power Gems, we also lost out elemental powers." Lyna said,

"Not only that, but Cabax took a lot of damage." Talia said.

"Uh, hey Talia, do you think maybe you can fix Cabax?" Auriana asked.

"Me?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, you can build robots, so maybe you can fix one as well." Iris said.

"Okay, I'll try." Talia said, and she began by inspecting the damage caused by Galactus.

Right before Talia could do anything, a holographic message of Cabax appeared.

"If you are seeing this message, I am most likely no longer with you." the message said. "I can tell you might be feeling down, but this isn't the time to grieve over me. When I first met the five of you, I had a feeling that you would be the ones who will defeat Galactus and protect the Power Gems. So please, keep doing what you've been doing all this time."

"Cabax, he believed that he could count on us." Iris said. "And I say we prove him right. I don't know how, but we've got to get the Power Gems back!"

"You're right. Count me in." Lyna said.

"We won't let Cabax's end be in vain." Carissa said.

"Let's find out where Galactus is with a spell." Auriana said.

The Princesses cast the Crystal Locatum spell, and a small, glowing, locator orb was created, which began heading for Galactus's location.

The Princesses got on Amaru in his pegasus form and began following the locator orb.

 **Sunny Bay: Forest**

Amaru and the Princesses followed the locator orb to the forest, in which they spotted Galactus's ship.

"So that's where he is." Carissa said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Lyna asked.

"Well, I guess first we sneak aboard that ship." Talia replied, and she cast a spell to try to find an opening that could lead them inside. "I found an opening, up there."

Lyna used her Crystal Levitus spell to lift herself and her friends up to the opening.

The Princesses got into the opening just as the ship fired its engines and began ascending.

 **Outer space: Galactus's ship**

Soon, the ship was back up in Earth's orbit, and the Princesses began looking around the ship.

"We have to find the Power Gems and get out of here." Iris said.

"But what about Galactus?" Auriana asked. "When he realizes the Power Gems are gone, he'll come back to Earth to take them again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Talia replied.

The Princesses continued looking around, but then, they encountered a group of Crushers.

The Crushers got their weapons ready as the Princesses changed into their magical dresses.

Using their magic, the Princesses overwhelmed the Crushers, but unfortunately, one Crusher managed to activate the intruder alarm.

A siren blared throughout the ship to signal the presence of intruders.

"This is bad." Lyna said.

"Quick, this way!" Iris said, and the Princesses ran into a hallway.

However, when they got to the end of the hallway, an elevator came down onto that floor, with Galactus inside.

"So you ignored my warning." Galactus said. "You won't be leaving this ship in good condition."

The Princesses moved in to attack, but Galactus created a flash of light to blind the Princesses.

"Where'd he go?" Carissa asked.

Galactus revealed himself from behind the Princesses and shot a stream of fire, which they barely managed to dodge.

Galactus spread ice on the floor to freeze the Princesses' feet, making them unable to move.

"He froze out feet!" Auriana said.

Galactus created a ball of electricity and slammed it into the floor, electrocuting the Princesses.

"This power is great, and who better to use them on other than my enemies!" Galactus said, and he called some Crushers to restrain the Princesses.

However, when the Crushers grabbed the Princesses, the Princesses managed to call on the strength to fight back.

"What?!" Galactus said.

The Princesses used a spell that restrained Galactus and the Crushers in crystal.

Auriana used the Ribbon of Volta to retrieve the Power Gems from Galactus.

"No!" The Power Gems!" Galactus said.

"Hurry, to the bridge!" Talks said. "I have an idea."

The Princesses arrived at the bridge, where the control panel for the ship was.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Talia said. "We'll tamper with the ship's control so that it will self-destruct and hopefully take out Galactus in the process."

"Okay, let's do it!" Carissa said.

The Princesses tampered with the controls by smashing and busting it, causing the console to short-circuit and explode.

Then, the ship's machinery started to explode.

"This ship's gonna blow." Talia said. "We need to go, now."

"Wait, I found this: The Ancient Box." Iris said. "We should get rid of this first."

"Good call, Iris." Talia said, and the Princesses combined their powers to break the Ancient Box.

"That evil artifact is history!" Lyna said.

Then, the Princesses formed Crystal bubbles around themselves.

"And now for our way out." Talia said as she blasted a big hole in the wall.

The hole created a vacuum through which the Princesses were sucked through out into space.

Lyna used her magic to guide the bubbles down to Earth.

 **Earth: Forest**

The Princesses landed gently in the forest close to Sunny Bay.

The Princesses got out of the bubbles and came together to reveal each of the 5 Power Gems that they got back from Galactus.

And then, as the Princesses looked up, they saw Galactus's ship explode in outer space.

"We did it. We really did it, didn't we?" Auriana asked, but then, Galactus came down to Earth, landing behind the Princesses.

"You think you've won? Think again!" Galactus said. "I will annihilate you right here and now, and then, the Power Gems will be mine again!"

"We'll see about that!" Iris said. "We won't let the Power fall into your evil hands again!"

The Power Gems glowed and enhanced the Princesses' magic.

Carissa slammed the Clubs of Calix into the ground, sending a wave of electrified crystals towards Galactus.

Iris transformed the Scepter of Ephedia into a laser-bladed sword and used it to send flying laser slashes at Galactus.

Lyna threw the Ring of Borealis into the air over Galactus, where it grew in size and sent down a tornado of crystal shards at Galactus.

Auriana used the Ribbon of Volta to grab Galactus by the wrist, and then lit the ribbon on fire to burn Galactus.

Talia slammed the Wand of Xeris into the ground, sending a wave of crystals and ice towards Galactus, freezing him in place.

"Impossible! What is this new power?!" Galactus asked.

"It's the power to defend what's right!" Talia said.

"It's time we finished this once and for all!" Iris said.

The Princesses began glowing and then, the Penta Power Beam and Crystal Quinta were shot into the sky.

The Princesses combined into the Unity Power Ball and flew up high into the sky.

The Penta Power Beam, Crystal Quinta, and the Unity Power Ball all came together to form a single, golden beam that came down to strike Galactus.

"This can't be! How could someone like me be defeated by the likes of you?!" Galactus asked as he exploded.

The Unity Power Ball then split back into the Princesses, who cheered at their victory.

"We did it!" Lyna said.

"Galactus is finished!" Auriana said.

"It was a difficult task, but we managed to pull it off." Carissa said.

 **Sunny Bay: Iris's house (Few days later)**

The Princesses were back at the house, and Iris, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa watched as Talia was working on Cabax.

"Okay, here we go." Talia said as she finished up her work.

As the Princesses watched hopefully, Cabax turned on and spoke.

"Huh? Where am I?" Cabax asked.

"Cabax!" the Princesses shouted in joy that their mentor was back.

"Wait! What about Galactus?" Cabax asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Lyna said.

"We saw your message, and we went to take care of him for good!" Carissa said.

"The Power Gems are safe now." Iris said.

"Thanks everyone, but now I'm afraid it's also goodbye." Cabax said.

"Wait, what?!" Auriana asked.

"Now that Galactus is gone, I can leave the Power Gems at a proper resting place." Cabax said.

"I see, so this is goodbye." Talia said.

"Yes, but I will miss you all." Cabax said.

"Us too." Iris said.

 **Sunny Bay: Forest (Few days later)**

Cabax boarded his repaired spaceship, and inside, he secured the Power Gems and before the ship took off, he gave a friendly look to the Princesses, who returned the gesture.

And then, Cabax's ship took off, leaving the ground and eventually the Earth as the spaceship flew away towards the edge of space.

Back down on Earth, the Princesses discovered that Cabax had left them a parting gift.

"Our ball forms and the Unity Power Ball." Lyna said.

"Let's go into our ball forms." Auriana said, and the Princesses changed into their ball forms.

"Cabax, wherever you go, we'll always be thankful for everything you did for us." Iris said as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
